La ley de las amazonas
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Ellos desafiaron las leyes del mundo en que se vieron obligados a crecer. Perdieron mucho, el mundo giro y cambio a su alrededor, pero al final lograron lo más importante.
1. El ayer

**_Saint Seiya, propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada. Publicado originalmente por Shonen Jump. Marcas registradas._**

**_Derechos registrados a nombre de BanDai._**

**_La autora agradece el espacio brindado para la publicación libre de fics por los cuales no se obtiene ningun beneficio económico. _**

**

* * *

**

**La ley de las amazonas  
**

Una pequeña isla del mar Indico  
Costas de Etiopía

_"No se enamoren" había sido la principal regla que aprendiera durante su estancia en el santuario. "Son amazonas al servicio de Atenea, aquí no hay lugar para la cortesía, deben pelear frente a los caballeros en igualdad de circunstancias"._

_Las palabras de su primer maestra fueron claras, más que una orden, era su forma de vida, era la única ley que jamás debían romper. Eso era todo, no debía fijarse en un hombre, no debían amar, para eso tenían la mascara, el sello que les recordaba toda su vida la sentencia que sobre ellas pesaba: amar o matar, eso era todo, amar en secreto aun caballero pero sin confesar jamás sus sentimientos, matarlo si este veía su rostro y no le correspondía, o matarlo desde el primer instante para olvidarse de él._

_Fue una ilusa al pensar que aquello sería fácil, después de todo, los aprendices a los que ocasionalmente llegó a ver en el Santuario nunca supusieron una amenaza. Muchos de ellos no soportaban ni el primer mes de entrenamiento, otros eran unos perfectos arrogantes con algo o poco de talento, y muy pocos tenían potencial para ser incluso caballeros dorados, por esa razón se concentraban en sus entrenamientos y no les prestaban atención, y ellas tampoco a ellos. Pero llevaba ocho años viviendo en Grecia, el Santuario su único mundo, y recordaba poco exterior. Supuso que todos los hombres serían iguales: ella era superior a ellos, y ninguno merecía un pensamiento suyo, por más insignificante que fuera... ¡en verdad que fue ilusa! Apenas estaba en su segundo año de entrenamiento para ganar su armadura de plata, tenía gran potencial –había dicho su maestra y muchas otras- y por eso decidieron que era tiempo de enviarla al sitio en el que a futuro reclamaría su armadura. Todo hubiera seguido perfecto de no haberse encontrado con aquel chico de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y dulce sonrisa ¡por qué le ocurrió a ella! Basto con una simple mirada y una frase cordial para que sintiera su ser estremecerse, y fueron más que suficientes tres años para que entendiera que estaba enamorada de un caballero, que era incapaz de seguir ocultando su amor, y que jamás en su vida –ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, por más que lo deseara- podría pensar o intentar dañar al hombre que amaba, mucho menos matarlo._

_Y su dilema creció al darse cuenta que él también la amaba, aunque igualmente fuera incapaz de confesarlo porque sabía lo que ella estaba obligada a hacer... pero simplemente no pudieron detener lo que surgió entre ellos. Posiblemente aquellos meses eran los que estarían juntos en la isla y bajo la tutela de Albiore, Shun tenía que obtener la armadura por la promesa que le hiciera a su hermano y regresar a Japón, y ella tenía que regresar al santuario de Grecia como maestra de nuevas aprendices ¿qué pasaría con ellos entonces?_

La ola que rompió en la playa distrajo los pensamientos de June. Sabia que estaba traicionando la tradición de las amazonas, que podrían expulsarla si alguien se daba cuenta de que abiertamente sostenía una relación, que ambos estaban faltando a su deber de honrar primeramente a la diosa... pero ¿cómo podía ser malo algo tan hermoso como el amor¿Por qué debería estar avergonzada de amar a Shun¿Por qué ocultarse como si hicieran algo indebido...? Cierto, lo era: revelar su rostro por voluntad propia, escaparse de sus habitaciones para encontrarse todas las noches...

- No me importa –dijo como si fuese el mar quien la cuestionara.- Yo lo amo, y es lo único que vale la pena –aventó de nuevo al mar una piedra que había sido arrastrada por la ola y que se quedara a su lado, viendo como esta se perdía entre la arena. Se puso de pie al escuchar a alguien acercarse, ni siquiera se preocupo por ponerse de nuevo la máscara, no era necesario.  
- Disculpa el retraso –dijo un muchacho que traía una flor blanca en la mano, la cual le entregó apenas estuvo frente a June.  
- Te ves muy mal –dijo ella poniendo su mano en su rostro-, un poco más y los aprendices del santuario te habrían matado.  
- Eso quisieran, pero tu sabes que eres la única que tiene el derecho a hacerlo.  
- No hables de eso, sabes que me molesta Shun.  
- Lo sé –dijo abrazándola con fuerza- pero sería muy feliz si muriera en tus brazos –ella correspondió a su abrazo.  
- No tienes idea de lo que me cuesta controlarme en los entrenamientos, me muero cada vez que veo como te golpean sin que te defiendas.  
- En poco tiempo terminara todo esto, ellos se irán mañana, yo regresare a Japón con mi hermano, le entregare a la fundación Graude la armadura, y tu y yo...  
- Ese futuro no existe Shun –se separo de él y le dio la espalda- lo sabes perfectamente, jamás nos dejarán abandonar la Orden, ni siquiera sabes lo que te espera cuando regreses allá.  
- Cumpliré los deseos de Mitsumasa Kido y me reencontrare con Ikki, no tengo porque seguir obedeciendo sus órdenes o las de su nieta una vez que les entregue la armadura.  
- Pero yo debo regresar a Grecia con el resto de las amazonas, es mi deber, no quiero que Marín se decepcione, confió en mi y por ella me enviaron a este sitio¿entiendes eso Shun? Así como tú no quieres decepcionar a Albiore, yo tampoco quiero decepcionarla.  
- Si vas al Santuario ya no poder verte...  
- Y si tú vas ellas te mataran –la triste mirada de June se poso un momento en Shun.- Yo te mostré mi rostro por decisión propia, rompí la ley, y si una de ellas se entera tiene el derecho de matarte... y yo también moriré por traicionar a Atenea.  
- ¿Y es ese el sitio al que quieres regresar?  
- No, pero debo hacerlo, tarde o temprano debo regresar –Shun se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.  
- ¿A pesar de lo que Albiore sospecha sobre el santuario? –ella tomó sus brazos entre los suyos.  
- Podría demorar el momento en que deba reclamar al Camaleón, pero eso no cambiará las cosas... lo único que podemos hacer es disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda juntos.  
- El tiempo dirá que pasara contigo, conmigo y con nuestro amor –los dos jóvenes se miraron de frente, refugiándose en sus besos del mundo y sus problemas.

¿_Cómo se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella? Apenas estaba dejando la niñez para entrar en otra etapa y ya sabia lo que era el amor. Ella había sido su primer amiga en toda su vida, su única compañera en esa Isla ¿cómo saber que realmente era amor y no otra cosa? La primera vez que vio su rostro lo entendió, había visto otras mujeres en si vida, no muchas, pero tenía el recuerdo de las niñas y trabajadoras del orfanato en que vivió desde que tenía memoria, muchas de ellas eran muy bonitas, y sentía simpatía por ellas, pero lo que sentía por June era amor. La atención con la que lo cuidaba cuando enfermaba, cuando curaba sus heridas, cuando sentía su piel rozando por accidente su mano o pasando un trapo húmedo por su frente, cada vez que veía sus ojos el mundo se limitaba a ellos, el suave y dulce contacto de sus labios, el sonido de su voz, y lo inmensamente feliz que era estando a su lado. Sin duda la amaba. Y con ella jamás temió expresar sus sentimientos. La confianza que le infundió en su primer encuentro, el día que ella llegó de Grecia, en ese momento se inició la historia, ganaría la armadura para que se sintiera orgullosa de él, volvería a Japón a reunirse con Ikki, y no dudaba en llegar a tener algo más serio y profundo con June: terminar de crecer juntos, acompañarse en todo momento, llegar a ser uno solo..._

El agua ya lo había cubierto por completo. Imaginaba el rostro sereno de su maestro, junto al semblante preocupado de June, seguramente estaba rezando secretamente para que saliera con vida, y lo haría, la prueba no lo vencería, la armadura era suya, tenía que serlo, tenía que romper las cadenas para regresar con ella...

El cosmos rojo empezó a manifestarse debajo del agua, adquiriendo una fuerza mayor. Albiore seguía esperando con tranquilidad, June esperaba con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo a que Shun saliera, tenia que salir vivo... El torbellino de agua que se formó fue la primer señal, la explosión de un cosmos fue la segunda, la armadura reaccionaba al cosmos del muchacho que estaba bajo el agua, y la imagen del recién caballero Andrómeda la confirmación: Shun ahora era un caballero de Atenea.

- ¡Shun! –no pudo contenerse al verlo frente a ellos vistiendo su armadura y lo abrazo por un momento, soltándolo casi inmediatamente.- Oh, Shun, muchas felicidades...  
- Lo has hecho bastante bien, en menor tiempo del que esperaba. Con esto, Shun de Andrómeda, damos por concluido el entrenamiento. Ahora eres un caballero de Atenea, bienvenido a la Orden del Zodiaco.  
- Gracias, Maestro, sin su guía y paciente entrenamiento yo jamás lo habría logrado –Albiore estrecho la mano de Shun en reconocimiento al rango que acababa de obtener. Ahora eran compañeros de armas, pero Shun siempre lo vería como su maestro, el hombre al que debía respeto.  
- Gracias a ti, hijo –Albiore no pudo evitar dar un abrazo al muchacho que lo respetaba y admiraba por encima de todas las cosas, el chico que había llegado siendo un niño, y que ahora podría marcharse como un hombre. Albiore soltó a Shun y June lo abrazó. Una mirada de preocupación surgió en el maestro cuando los vio, pero el no podía hacer nada al respecto, el tiempo lo diría.

_¿Cómo olvidar el día en que vio su rostro por primera vez? No tenía muchos recuerdos agradables de su infancia, ni siquiera recordaba a sus padres, y desde que llegaron a la fundación sólo habían tenido experiencias amargas o humillantes, pero aquel era especial no solo por ser un hermoso recuerdo de su vida en esa isla, se trataba del primer paso que dieron para iniciar su romance. Podría llamarlo casualidad, el destino o equivocación, en todo caso el nombre no importaba, porque era su recuerdo y su momento especial. Recién había terminado el entrenamiento, por lo general Albiore no tenía inconveniente en que sus dos alumnos conversasen antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones, pero June se retiro temprano con el pretexto de que estaba muy cansada, él se quedó conversando con el maestro, en realidad las platicas de Albiore no sólo eran interesantes, siempre les dejaban una nueva enseñanza, una lección o un consejo, y el siempre tenía tiempo para escucharlos, atención que nadie mas que Ikki había tenido con él desde que podía recordar, Albiore era una mezcla entre un padre, un amigo, un hermano y un abuelo, siempre sabía como ayudarlos, que hacer o decir. Finalmente se despidió de su maestro, seguro tenía otras cosas que hacer aunque hablara como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, y él se sentía algo cansado. Estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto, pero decidió dar un paseo por la parte de la isla a la que no acostumbraban ir, ni siquiera para entrenar, sería la mejor manera de relajarse antes de dormir._

_Llevaba unos veinte minutos caminando y empezaba a oscurecer, no era que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, pero no le agradaba la idea de llegar a perderse por aquella parte. Más adelante había un desfiladero, y las rocas en la playa formaban pequeños fosos en los que vivían algunos peces, esponjas y erizos de mar, pasando estas rocas continuaba la playa. Decidió que mañana no se demoraría tanto con Albiore para continuar su recorrido por aquella parte. Dio media vuelta para regresar cuando escuchó una risa, la conocía perfectamente no solo por escucharla a diario, sino porque ellos tres eran los únicos que vivían ahí. Cuando se volteo se llevo una gran sorpresa. Ahí estaba June, saliendo de una de las fosas y sentándose en las rocas con los pies dentro del agua, su ropa de entrenamiento estaba completamente empapada, su cabello también escurría agua... pero no traía puesta su máscara y pudo ver su rostro con claridad. Su piel era blanca, pero la de su rostro lucia ligeramente más pálida, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, sus ojos eran azules, grandes y muy bonitos, igual que su sonrisa ¡se quedo sin palabras! Imaginaba que su compañera era bonita pero se quedo corto al imaginarla, siguió contemplándola unos segundos más, mientras ella sujetaba su largo cabello rubio para secarlo, y al voltear descubrió a Shun, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y rápidamente June buscó su máscara mientras él volteaba hacia otro lado, pero era tal el nerviosismo de ella que no atinó a sujetar la mascara y lo único que consiguió fue que esta resbalara y por quererla sujetar no se apoyo en su brazo y cayo de nuevo en la fosa, Shun se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente corrió a ayudarla. Entro ayudándola a levantarse. Ambos se miraron de frente unos instantes, sin saber que hacer o decir, hasta que June pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Shun y se acercó a él... lo suficiente para darle un suave beso en los labios..._

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. De ese día había pasado ya un año y unos meses. Claro que recordaba exactamente cuanto tiempo¡cómo olvidarlo! El rostro de June lucia hermoso en esa ocasión, a pesar de estar empapado con agua de mar y de que su primer beso tuviera un ligero sabor a sal. Fue la primera vez que la tuvo cerca de sí, en que la beso y en que acaricio su rostro, justo como lo hacía ahora.

June dormía a su lado, recargada en la almohada y su brazo. Le gustaba mucho pasar sus dedos suavemente por su cara y acariciar su cabello. Hasta esa noche no había conocido más que la suavidad de sus manos y su cara, pero ahora podía recorrer su espalda desnuda sintiéndola tan tersa como el resto de su cuerpo. Se acomodo para abrazarla completamente, besando su frente al hacerlo. La silueta de su cuerpo apenas se dibujaba en la sabana que los cubría. Las noches en esa isla siempre eran frías, demasiado, pero él no le sentía, no lo había sentido desde que ella llegó a su cuarto hacía ya cinco horas, y no lo sentiría, quizás por el resto de sus vidas. La sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo lo acompañaría hasta su muerte, junto con el recuerdo de aquella noche en que ella se entregó a él por amor, la experiencia más increíble de toda su vida. A pesar de la dicha que sentía en ese momento estaba preocupado, tan pronto amaneciera él partiría de regreso a Japón, y ella se quedaría sola, ambos sin saber hasta cuando volverían a verse, si es que sucedía. Quizás lo que paso aquella noche fue un error, un momento de debilidad, ahora le costaría mas trabajo olvidarse de ella, y al revés, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, en verdad la amaba, y había deseado ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- No te preocupes por mi Shun –dijo June despertando y sin moverse de su lado.- Esto que paso no te ata a mí, ni te compromete de ninguna manera.  
- No June, no es eso lo que me preocupa...  
- Nadie sabrá jamás que esto paso, tú no me obligaste a nada, yo me entregue a ti por voluntad propia, porque te amo.  
- Yo también te amo June, eso jamás va a cambiar...  
- ¿Aún si jamás nos volvemos a ver?  
- Tú has sido la primera en mi vida, no sé que piensen los demás, pero yo jamás podría estar así con otra persona de no ser contigo, me perteneces como yo a ti...  
- Shun, tu ya no estás solamente en mi alma y en mi corazón, jamás olvides eso.  
- No sé que vendrá más adelante –dijo levantándose un poco para verla a la cara- pero te prometo que algún día tu y yo estaremos juntos para nunca más dejarnos.- Lentamente ambos cerraron los ojos para fundirse en un prolongado beso y en un abrazo que sellaba la promesa y cerraba un capítulo en sus vidas.

**(Fin de la Primera parte)**

* * *

**¡Hola una vez más!**

**Este fic se publicó hace poco más de un año en otra pagina, bajo el nombre de otra autora. Sin embargo, y como LadyAntares of Scorpio aclara -por ser ella quien presento la historia- es de la autoria de ambas, y me ha permitido traerla a esta página bajo mi sello, ya que por asuntos de su vida personal ella ya no podrá continuar con la historia, y me ha permitido a mi desarrollar la segunda y tercera parte que están pendientes.**

**Repito, en ningun momento me robe su historia, ya que ambas trabajamos en ella la primera vez que se presentó al público, pero a partir de la siguiente parte solo yo voy a continuarla. Si tienen alguna duda de lo que digo, pueden mandarme un mail y les dare la dirección de la página en que salió escrita originalmente, para que puedan checar que lo que digo es verdad, ya que desconozco si puedo poner la dirección de la pagina aqui o en el profile, si alguien lo sabe se lo agradecería.**

**Ahora bien, la historia se basa más en los hechos del manga que el ánime. Como en el hecho que no existen Reda o Spica, y que solo eran Shun y June en la isla de Andrómeda. Lo único es que se dejo a Albiore -el que nos presento el ánime- como el maestro de Shun, ya que como comenté en otra ocasión, se parece a June y me gusta para suegro de Shun )**

**En eso estuvimos de acuerdo tanto LadyAntares como yo.**

**Mucho de lo que sigue se basará en los hechos del manga, ya que como verán es la historia de un amor que no debio ser, y que tal vez Kurumada nos escondió en el ánime, lo cual para mi aclararía muuuuuuchas cosas.**

**Y antes de que se asusten, puede que la historia llegue a rozar algo de lemón en las siguientes dos entregas, lo cual sería un reto para mí ya que no es un estilo que me guste mucho pero deseo continuar con la linea que planteo Antares. Y además creo que la historia lo merece, más siendo de mi pareja favorita de Saint Seiya.**

**Por último, lo que acaban de leer puede pacecer no creíble para los trece años que dicen tenía Shun al iniciar el anime, edad que por cierto no le creí a Kurumada para nada. Así que hicimos avanzar el tiempo y hacer que la historia comienze con un Shun de 16 años, un adolescente que ya entendería un poco más una relación de pareja y que en cierto sentido podría tomar desiciones mas conscientes. En el ánime y manga también nos dijeron que June es un año mayor que Shun, decidimos dejarlos en la misma edad, aunque por aquello de los meses ella seguiría siendo mayor que él, pero así no sería tanto como una asaltacunas, imagen que muchos tienen de ella... por envidia supongo.**

_Mas que señar fantasías, construyo ideales..._


	2. La guerra contra el Santuario

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® Se hace uso de ellos para mantener a mi musa entretenida.**

**La autora no recibe ningún beneficio económico por la redacción o publicación **

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad (situaciones, personas, diálogos) es total y mera coincidencia. Me deslindo de cualquier responsabilidad que la lectura del capítulo pudiera ocasionar**

**El presente fic cuenta con la aprobación y apoyo de su coautora Lady Antares Escorpio, que aunque ya no colabora en el mismo, me ha regalado la escena final del capítulo que a continuación inicia. **

* * *

**La ley de las amazonas**

**Segunda Parte**

**Por Gilraen Shauláh**

No podía hacer otra cosa más que ver cómo el barco se alejaba. Y él también. Porque así lo había decidido, porque así debía ser. Ahora que nadie le veía, se quitó su máscara para limpiar las lágrimas que surgieron mientras se decían adiós, y las cuales aún le acompañaban.

_- No tengo más que enseñarte. Te he dado técnica y conocimientos, más no puedo yo enseñarte cómo dominarlos, es algo que cada uno aprende por su cuenta. Solo recuerda, al ser un caballero de Atenea, sirves a la humanidad. Tu __primera responsabilidad en todo momento, tu deber y tu lealtad, son para Atenea. Sé que sabrás como manejar tu cosmos, y utilizarlo para defender la causa de la justicia y la Paz sobre la Tierra. Llegaste aquí como mi alumno, y ahora puedo llamarte Compañero de Armas._

_Como si esperara la orden, la Armadura salió de su caja, ensamblándose a la perfección en el cuerpo del caballero. Albiore y June observaron como Shun pasaba de aprendiz a caballero de Bronce. _

_- Diga lo que diga, le debo todo a Usted Maestro. Sin su guía y paciencia, no lo habría logrado._

_- No puedo yo saber en que circunstancias nos veremos de nuevo__. Pero sin duda, será un honor combatir a tu lado._

_- El honor será mío, maestro…_

_- Date prisa, el barco que habías esperado abordar durante años no debe tardar en marcharse._

_- Así lo haré maestro, y nuevamente gracias por todo._

_- Maestro –interrumpió la chica- me gustaría…_

_- Esta bien. Acompáñalo –accedió Albiore, sabiendo que este sería un momento muy difícil para ambos, el cual muchas veces deseo no se volviera realidad, pero ante el cual nada podía él hacer. Dio la media vuelta y partió de regreso a su cabaña. Ambos jóvenes se miraron un momento, y empezaron a caminar en dirección al puerto._

_Llevaban la mitad del camino sin hablar. El silencio les hacía mucho daño a ambos, pero ninguno sabía como expresarse, así que ella solo atinó a tomar su mano, la cual él sujeto con fuerza. _

_Siguieron caminando así unos minutos, hasta que Shun no pudo más. Se detuvo en ese momento, haciendo que June lo mirara preocupada._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_En respuesta, Shun dejó la armadura en el suelo, se acercó a June, quitándole rápidamente su máscara para besarla con una mezcla de desesperación y tristeza. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero le correspondió, dejando caer algunas lágrimas que había negado desde la mañana._

_- Mi niña, no llores por favor –dijo tomando suavemente su rostro entre sus manos.- ¿No te das cuenta que lo haces más difícil para mi… para ambos?_

_- Tengo miedo -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- ¿Qué tal si nunca vuelvo a verte¿Qué tal si…? –pero no pudo terminar su frase porque él __volvió a besarla._

_- No digas eso, no pienses lo que puede o no suceder__…Te amo, y eso no va a cambiar nunca._

_- No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes –le dijo casi suplicándole, a pesar de que se juró a si misma que no lo haría, que no lo__ pondría en ese predicamento._

_- Debo volver, a terminar todo esto… a reencontr__arme con mi hermano. Lo prometí. Le prometí que obtendría la armadura. Y debo cumplir… para luego regresar aquí, por ti…_

_- Tengo tanto miedo…_

_- ¿A que?_

_- A la distancia, al tiempo… a que me olvides o te enamores de otra…_

_- Eso jamás –le dijo tomando sus manos y besándoselas.- Solo tú existes para mí. Mi mayor tesoro y mi felicidad están a tu lado. Volveré. Te juro que volveré por ti… - y le dio un último besó, más profundo que los anteriores, y llenó de todo el amor que sentía por ella._

_- Perdóname Shun, te prometo que seré fuerte en tu ausencia, y este donde este, te querré para siempre. Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario… _

El barco casi se perdía en la distancia, pero para ella, él estaba a su lado, a pesar de que sabía que eran miles de kilómetros los que ya los estaban separando. Terminó de limpiar su rostro y se colocó la máscara nuevamente. Justo en ese momento, el maestro llegó a su lado.

- Mi deber sería el de informar sobre tu falta –ella siguió observando el océano.- Debería también informar al Patriarca, y no haber permitido que Shun partiera, mucho menos que reclamara la armadura.

- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabe? –preguntó sin alterarse.

- Un año… Sabia que este momento llegaría y lo que ambos sufrirían con esto. Trate de retrasar el entrenamiento lo más que pude pero…

- Pero Shun nació para ser un caballero, y no hubiera servido de nada. Tarde o temprano, la armadura haría acudido a él, aún sin hacer el Sacrificio.

- ¿Tanto lo amas?

- Es todo para mí.

- Me alegra ver que comprendas, a pesar de que esto debe dolerte demasiado. Ya estas lista, para reclamar tu armadura.

- ¿Entonces no va a …? –le miró extrañada.

- Tu amor es sincero, tanto, que te ha hecho madurar. Ambos saben donde está su lealtad, y sé que juntos lucharan contra todo, contra lo que sea. No podría pedir más de Ustedes. Además… -el maestro guardó silencio al recordar sus sospechas.

- ¿Qué ocurre maestro?

- Nada. No prolonguemos esto más de lo necesario. Mañana mismo reclamarás tu armadura, e irás al Santuario.

June miró a su Maestro unos minutos. Estaba sereno, pero preocupado al mismo tiempo. Sabía que no se debía al prometer guardar en secreto lo de ella y Shun, era otra cosa, algo que le preocupaba, demasiado. Sabía que Albiore rara vez se comportaba de esa forma, y que sus corazonadas resultaban siempre correctas. Y de alguna manera sabía, que su preocupación era el Santuario, el lugar al que iría.

- Se avecinan tiempo difíciles –dijo en susurro el maestro. Ambos observaron como el barco termino de perderse en el horizonte.

- _Buena suerte, amor mío_ –dijo June desde lo profundo de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente June obtuvo la armadura del Camaleón. En esos mismos momentos Shun desembarcaba en uno de los puertos de la bahía de Tokio. Al bajar a Tierra, se encontró a un joven bastante familiar de su pasado.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –Le dijo el muchacho, de cabello castaño claro.- Regresaste con vida, de haber sabido que así sería hubiese apostado y sería millonario en este momento.

Shun le observó con indiferencia. Pasó a su lado y siguió caminando. Esto hizo enfadar al otro.

- Parece que te enseñaron de todo, menos buenos modales… ¡te enseñare a respetar a tus superiores! –dijo preparándose y corriendo hacia él. Shun se detuvo, Giró para detener con una mano el puño del otro, casi a la altura de su rostro.

- Sigues tan impulsivo como siempre, Jabu. Pero no peleare contigo, si eso es lo que quieres, yo solo vine a entregarle la armadura al señor Kido. No me interesa tener problemas, al contrario, a pesar de todo siempre te he considerado como un amigo.

- No cambias nada –le dijo con sarcasmo.- Date prisa, hay ciertas cosas que debes saber… -Shun miró a Jabu: ese tono y esa mirada burlona… no le gustaba. Esa actitud sólo la había visto cuando alguien le arruinaba los planes a otro…

Ambos jóvenes subieron a la limosina que les llevaría a la mansión de Mitsumasa Kido.

**De regreso en Isla Andrómeda.**

No dejaba de extrañarlo. Cada cosa, cada sitio en la isla le recordaba a Shun, Al amor de su vida. Sabía que ya debía estar en Japón. Se preguntaba como sería el reencuentro con su hermano, lo que él diría al saber que no se quedaría con la armadura, y que regresaría a su lado. Pero quizá faltaba mucho tiempo para esto último. En unas horas partiría de regreso al Santuario. A la incertidumbre. A la soledad. Pero quizá, el Santuario podría acercarle a Shun, aunque no estaba segura de si así sería, o por qué. Pero ese presentimiento inundaba si corazón. Hubiera podido jurar, que su futuro y su destino, tenía mucha relación con el Santuario.

Casi atardecía, cuando terminó de preparar lo que llevaría al Santuario. No tenía ánimo de nada, Decidió no recorrer la Isla por última vez. Se quedaría en ese sitio, a recordar. Tantos sentimientos, tantas palabras, tantas caricias estaban impregnadas en esa habitación, se sentía a salvo, segura y cerca de él. Se hubiera quedado ahí hasta el día siguiente, de no ser por un presentimiento y una presencia demasiado familiar dominando la Isla. Se levantó de la mesa y salió discretamente de su cabaña. Esa presencia le era conocida, pero había estado alejada de ella por mucho tiempo.

Llego muy cerca de la cabaña de su maestro. Ahí, observó a un grupo de personas que no conocía, salvo por su maestro, Albiore, y una amazona de Plata de cabellera roja: Marín.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Y los otros ¿Quiénes son?

Por la cara y la actitud de Albiore, sabían que no eran completos desconocidos. Las cuatro personas entraron a la cabaña, y fue cuando June aprovechó para acercarse, colocándose junto a una de ventanas, para tratar de saber lo que estaba pasando.

- Finalmente, el último de ellos completo su entrenamiento –afirmó el maestro, dirigiéndose a un caballero de armadura azul y cabello lila.

- Esta mañana Hyoga ha partido rumbo a Japón, llevando consigo la armadura del Cisne.

- Mi alumno regreso hace dos días, con la armadura del Dragón –dijo un hombre anciano, que caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón.

- El mío mañana reclamará su armadura si resulta vencedor al torneo que se realizará en presencia del Patriarca, aunque no dudo que lo haga, es terco y obstinado, pero lo hace por razones personales, y eso me preocupa.

- Todos ellos fueron elegidos con un propósito, juntos hallarán su camino. Y es nuestro deber apoyarlos, necesitarán ayuda para lo que se acerca.

- Sin embargo aún no tenemos noticias del alumno del caballero del diablo, el que fue a Isla Reina Muerte.

- "La isla de la Reina Muerte… es ahí donde fue el hermano de Shun" –recordó June con preocupación.

- Tu alumno y él son hermanos¿no es así? –preguntó Crystal.

- Me temo que sí. Shun consiguió su armadura para poder verlo nuevamente, será un golpe muy fuerte para él si es que no sobrevivió.

- "¡No puede ser!" –exclamo June.

- No estamos adelantado. Debemos recordar que él mismo fue quien ofreció a cambiar el lugar con su hermano. Si lo hizo fue porque sabía que podía. Tal vez solo sufrió un retraso.

- ¿Pero de que naturaleza? Todos aquí sabemos que han pasado cosas extrañas en el Santuario desde que el antiguo señor falleció tan misteriosamente, el mismo día que hallaron muerto al caballero de Sagitario, la noche del nacimiento de Atenea.

- Nuestra misión era sólo la de prepararlos –les dijo Dokho.- Les enseñamos el camino correcto, y les dimos las armas con las que combatirán. Esta guerra ya no esta en nuestras manos, sino en las de ellos, la nueva generación. Ellos deben llegar a Atenea, juntos lograrán purificar el Santuario, y hacer frente a los nuevos ciclos de guerras Santas que están por iniciarse. Vendrán a nosotros por consejos, y combatiremos a su lado de ser necesario, no podemos hacer más. Es preferible exponernos nosotros a ellos, que son jóvenes, y nuestra esperanza.

- Entonces, no hay más que decir –dijo Marín levantándose.- Regresare al Santuario cuanto antes.

- June irá contigo –le dijo Albiore.- Ya tiene su armadura…

La amazona se apresuro a regresar a su cabaña para evitar que la descubrieran.

- … y será lo mejor para ella –los otros lo miraron sin entender del todo.

- Si es lo que deseas.

Los cuatro salieron de la cabaña. Y fue así que June regreso al Santuario,

acompañando a Marín.

**Santuario de Grecia.**

El clima de Atenas no era tan distinto al de la Isla. Ambas amazonas avanzaban en silencio hacía la sala del Patriarca. El lugar había cambiado en esos diez años que había permanecido lejos. La mirada de los aprendices era dura, fría, y en algunos parecía que no existía.

- Te quedarás en mi casa -le dijo la amazona.- Por la tarde es el torneo para ganar la armadura de Pegaso, me gustaría que asistieras.

- Si, maestra.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Marín.

- No, estoy algo cansada. No había viajado en mucho tiempo.

- El Patriarca no se ha sentido bien en estos días, y sus cambios de carácter son frecuentes y bruscos. Será una audiencia rápida y…

- ¿Podré ver a Atenea? –preguntó con timidez.

- En todos estos años solo la he visto un par de ocasiones. Ella no recibe a nadie por más de cinco minutos, y el Patriarca no nos deja acercarnos a sus habitaciones. Insiste en que ella solo desea verlo a él.

- ¿No es eso extraño? –Marín volteó a verla.

- Jamás digas eso enfrente de desconocidos, o de guardias, tampoco ante otros aprendices o caballeros…

- Marín¿Qué ocurre?

- Entre menos sepas ahora, mejor.

Llegaron a la entrada del Salón del Maestro. El guardia las anuncio y se les permitió pasar. Marín se detuvo a mitad de la sala. June permanecía a sus espaldas.

- Bienvenida, Marín. ¿Está tu alumno listo para el torneo?

- Si, Excelencia. Empezaremos en cuanto Usted nos lo indique.

- Será interesante… ¿sabes que se enfrentará al alumno de Shaina?

- ¿Qué ha dicho? Pero a ella no se le permitió tomar alumnos a su cargo.

- Lo hizo sin mi consentimiento, cierto, pero el chico esta listo y será divertido ¿No te parece?

- Si Usted lo considera correcto, cumpliré sus órdenes. Me gustaría presentar a la amazona del Camaleón, quien ha terminado su entrenamiento en Isla Andrómeda.

- June, June de Camaleón si no me equivoco. Eras aprendiz en el Santuario¿no es cierto?

- A su servicio. Excelencia.

- Atenea está muy complacida –June se percató de la silueta que permanecía sentada, oculta tras la cortina que estaba a espaldas del Patriarca. Inmóvil, casi como si no existiera.- Pueden retirarse, tu alumno necesitara los últimos consejos antes de la batalla.

- Como ordene, excelencia.

Ambas amazonas se inclinaron respetuosamente, y dieron la vuelta para salir del recinto. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, June notó que la silueta que había visto se levantaba rápidamente, alejándose de la cortina.

A las afueras del templo, una figura estaba recargada en la columna. Les cerró el paso apenas las vio:

- Imagino que su santidad ya te habrá informado que Cassios también participará en la competencia para ganar la armadura de Pegaso.

- Eres terca, arrogante y egoísta Shaina… la suerte de ese joven no te interesa en lo más mínimo, esto solo lo haces por orgullo, porque el Patriarca no te consideró digna de tomar alumnos a tu cargo.

- Puede ser… pero más que nada es para humillarte, a ti y al otro extranjero, no permitiré que se lleve la armadura del Santuario ¡esa armadura le pertenece a Grecia!

- Seiya jamás a hecho algo en tu contra ¿por qué lo odias tanto?

- ¡Ese es asunto mío! –respondió Shaina, y después fijo su atención en June. - Así que tu eres la discípula de Albiore… la amazona de Camaleón –dijo caminando hacia ella y rodeándola.- Tu nivel debe estar cerca del mío, ya que tu maestro posee un cosmos tan fuerte como el de un caballero dorado… -en ese momento Shaina la observó con atención. A pesar de que ambas traían sus máscaras, la amazona de la cobra presintió algo distinto en June.

- Ella no vino aquí para enfrentarse a nadie –le dijo Marín poniéndose entre ellas,- no te busques problemas Shaina, el patriarca no siempre pasará tus errores por alto.

- Eso ya lo veremos –dijo Shaina, alejándose de ellas.- Te veré en el coliseo.

Ambas la observaron alejarse, y luego Marín se dirigió a June.

No le hagas caso. Vamos, necesitas descansar.

Marín guió a June por los terrenos del Santuario, hasta el recinto de las amazonas. Entraron a la cabaña de ella.

- Albiore me dijo que lo mejor para ti era alejarte de la Isla un tiempo, para poder olvidar ¿a qué se refería con ello? -June la miró, nerviosa. Marín le dio la espalda, quitándose la máscara.

- No lo sé. –La amazona del águila volteó a verla.

- June, él me contó sobre el caballero de Andrómeda, tu compañero en el entrenamiento; y sé que estás así por él, porque regresó a su país.

- Lo extraño, eso es todo –ambas guardaron silencio.

- El Santuario ha cambiado mucho desde que partiste, son pocas las personas en las que se puede confiar, y mucho más escasas las que le son leales a Atenea. Sólo te pido que confíes en mi, y que mantengas el juramento que hiciste a la diosa al momento de obtener tu armadura.

- Sé cual es mi lugar, Marín, no dudes de eso.

- Esta bien.

Esa tarde, June conoció a Seiya, y presenció el torneo en el cual él resultó vencedor, obteniendo la armadura de Pegaso.

A la mañana siguiente, el caballero de Pegaso regresó a Japón, donde se enteraría de que sus planes no saldrían como él había deseado.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Shun salía del despacho de Saori, aparentemente tranquilo. Pero apenas estuvo fuera de la mansión, corrió hacía el bosque en el que solía entrenar con su hermano; se detuvo hasta llegar al árbol que Ikki solía golpear a manera de entrenamiento.

- ¡No es justo! –dijo, golpeando con su puño el tronco. Recordó lo que Saori acababa de decirle:

_- Nos complace verte de regreso –dijo fríamente la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido.- Eres el sexto en volver de todos los que partieron. Debes saber que superaste las expectativas que mi abuelo tenía sobre ti, no esperábamos que sobrevivieras el entrenamiento._

_- Sin embargo lo hice, y cumplí con lo que el señor Kido quería. Le traje la armadura de Andrómeda, ahora quiero ver a mi hermano._

_- ¡Cómo te atreves a exigirle algo a la señorita Saori! –le reclamó Tatsumi.- Habrás traído la armadura, pero no olvides que sigues siendo un huérfano que mi maestro adopto por caridad._

_- ¡Silencio Tatsumi!__ Shun no sabe lo que paso estos años en que estuvieron fuera de Japón._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Mi abuelo falleció un año después de que partieron. Desde entonces yo me he ocupado de los asuntos que dejó pendientes, su regreso entre otras cosas, pero me temo que de tu hermano no sabemos nada._

_- ¿Qué ha dicho?_

_- Hace unos días, un avión de la fundación sobrevoló el área en que esta ubicada la Isla de la Reina Muerte, las imágenes que trajo nos dejaron muy desconcertados: el sitio parecía abandonado y no había señales de vida. Hemos intentado en varias ocasiones pero el resultado ha sido el mismo, todo nos hace suponer que tu hermano no sobrevivió al entrenamiento, lo siento.- Saori permanecía cruzada de brazos en su escritorio, mientras Shun seguía sin creer todo lo que le habían dicho._

_- Eso no puede ser ¡mi hermano me prometió que regresaría!_

_- Aquí tienes las pruebas si no me crees –dijo abriendo uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacando un sobre de fotografías de la Isla de la Reina Muerte.- Nosotros también esperábamos que regresara, la armadura del Fénix es una de las más importantes y…_

_- ¡Deje de mentir! A Usted que más le da si regresábamos vivos o no, solo les importaba obtener las armaduras ¡Usted y su abuelo son un par de mentirosos!_

_- ¡Cómo te atreves! –dijo Tatsumi yéndose sobre él, pero Shun logro derribarlo con una sola mano._

_- Ya tiene lo que desea, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –dijo encaminándose a la salida._

_- ¡Espera! –le dijo Saori.- Tengo algo que proponerte…_

Se quedó de pie, contemplando la marca de su puño en el árbol.

- Perdóname June, pero no podré regresar todavía, como te lo prometí… Debo ganar el Torneo Intergaláctico, solo así podré saber el paradero de mi hermano… June, por favor, espérame.

Ese mismo día, Seiya llegaba a Japón, y al igual que Shun, se enteraba de la desaparición de su hermana, y cómo nadie había sabido nada de ella desde entonces. E igualmente, Saori le ofrecía los recursos para encontrarla, si participaba y ganaba el torneo intergaláctico.

**El día del inicio del torneo galáctico.**

Saori y Tatsumi estaban en el despacho. Ya estaban casi listos para partir. Estaban solos en la mansión, ya que los santos habían sido enviados hacia el Coliseo hace una hora. Al menos, los que habían llegado:

- No vamos a retrasar el Torneo, esos eran los deseos de mi abuelo –dijo Saori firmemente a su mayordomo.

- Lo sé, señorita. Pero no es solo la ausencia del caballero del Fénix, el del Cisne tampoco se ha reportado…

- Entonces haremos que ellos se enfrenten cuando aparezcan, luego podrán competir contra aquellos que hayan sido eliminados, hasta que alcancen la competencia en el nivel que se encuentre… quizá alguno de ellos resulte e vencedor.

- ¿No le preocupa el resto se oponga? A todos les ha hecho la promesa de ayudarlos si…

- Si ganan el torneo. Esa fue mi única condición y ellos aceptaron sin demora, jamás les aclaré bajo qué términos… además, recuerda que Fénix es el hermano de Andrómeda, si es que regresa dudo mucho que alguien proteste –y tomando su abrigo, se dirigió a la puerta.- En cuanto al Cisne, nadie se acercaba a él ¿recuerdas? Lo ven como a un forastero, y con gusto se enfrentarían a él, así que no debemos temer. Todo saldrá como mi abuelo lo planeo.

- Como Usted diga, señorita.

- Bien, partamos ya. Quiero asegurarme que todo este listo.

Ese mismo día, en el Santuario.

El joven que se encaminaba hacia el templo principal, lo hacía con paso decidido, como si estuviese molesto. Apenas había obtenido su armadura, dos días atrás, y su maestro le encomendó presentarse ante el Patriarca: en sus manos, traía un pliego escrito en japonés, con una imagen que le resultaba ofensiva, una burla a la Orden de Atenea.

Se detuvo, a la entrada del salón del maestro. Iba a pedir ser anunciado, cuando le llamaron desde dentro:

- Pasa, te estaba esperando… Ikki.

- Lamento el retraso, Alteza –la puerta se cerró tras él.

- Ya veo, obtuviste la armadura del Fénix, y por ello Guilty esta muerto.

- Esa fue la prueba que él mismo impuso, la misma que existe milenios atrás.

- Lo sé. Es solo que nadie, en mucho tiempo, había logrado dominar el poder del ave fénix, me sorprende que lo hayas hecho, y al mismo tiempo, es la prueba que necesitaba. Tú eres el único que podrá ayudarme a detener y castigar a todos los rebeldes que están en Japón, y a recuperar la armadura de Sagitario, que fue robada de este santuario hace 16 años.

- Sé quién es el culpable –dijo Ikki apretando con furia los puños.- Le aseguro que recuperaré la armadura y terminaré con todos esos traidores.

- Entonces no tengo más que decirte, ve. Atenea confía plenamente en ti.

- No lo defraudaré, Eminencia.

Se inclinó ante él, levantándose luego para ir a la salida. Pero en ese momento dejó caer el recorte de periódico que traía en sus manos: la imagen era la de la armadura dorada de Sagitario, dentro de su caja, al lado estaba Mistumasa Kido, y en una de las esquinas, una imagen de su nieta. El encabezado decía:

"La heredera del millonario Mitsumasa Kido, Saori Kido, anuncia el Torneo Galáctico"

- Te haré pagar por todo lo que me hiciste, Mitsumasa Kido. Tu y todos tus bastardos morirán… era será mi venganza.

En ese momento, June se topo de frente con Ikki. El caballero apenas y la vio. Más que nada, porque ella se apartó de su camino, sorprendida, de sentir un cosmos tan poderoso como lleno de odio y resentimiento. Sin embargo, volteo a verlo un momento mientras él se alejaba. Por alguna causa que no supo precisar, a pesar del rencor que guardaba ese cosmos, le parecía conocido.

El motivo por el que June se dirigía a la Sala del Maestro, era para anunciarle su regreso a Isla Andrómeda. Unas horas atrás, había llegado al Santuario una carta de Albiore, en la que le urgía a abandonar inmediatamente el recinto.

Y apenas la chica dejó el Santuario, se anunciaba que todo aquel que dejase el sitio sin el permiso del Patriarca, sería considerado un traidor.

En cuestión de días se inició la guerra interna en el Santuario:

El maestro Dokho en Rozán y Mu en Jamiel, fueron los primeros en ser declarados traidores.

Al mismo tiempo, Ikki se presentaba en Japón, robando la armadura dorada, y desencadenando todos los eventos posteriores: la alianza de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun; la guerra contra los Caballeros Negros, la muerte de Ikki, la aparición de los caballeros de acero, la revelación de Saori y las primeras batallas contra los caballeros de Plata…

Pero al ver que ninguno de ellos podía con los caballeros de Bronce, el Patriarca decidió enviar al mejor de su clase para encargarse de ellos…

Albiore ignoró los llamados del Santuario, provocando que fuese considerado un traidor…

Y el mismo día que Milo llegó a Isla Andrómeda, Saori y los caballeros de bronce tomaban la decisión de enfrentar al Santuario.

June llegó a Japón, el día que partían a Grecia.

Apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora, aunque en esta ocasión era distinto. Apenas y había podido dormir. En tan poco tiempo sucedieron tantas cosas, y ahora, estaban al borde de una batalla que él no deseaba, pero en la cual debía participar. Era la promesa que le había hecho a Atenea, a Ikki, a su maestro…

- June, espero me perdones… sabes que no deseo esto, pero es mi deber proteger a Atenea. Si no lo hago, no me sentiría digno de volver a tu lado. Todos estos meses han sido tan largos, tan difíciles. No sabes la falta que me has hecho, porque a pesar de tener a mis amigos y haber recuperado a mi hermano, no me acostumbro a no tenerte a mi lado…

_Ni siquiera he tenido noticias tuyas…_

_No sé si estarás aún en Isla Andrómeda…_

_O si estarás en el Santuario…_

_Si pelearas a nuestro lado, o si también nos creerás traidores…_

_Si seguirás amándome, tanto como yo a ti…_

Ya a punto de salir a la mansión Kido, volteó al sentir que ya no estaba solo en la habitación. En una de las ventanas, estaba sentada una chica. Lo veía fijamente, como si leyera el fondo de su alma.

- Cómo dejar de amarte, si contigo es la única forma en que me siento viva…

- No puede ser… June… ¡June! –la amazona dejó caer su máscara al suelo, mientras bajaba de la ventana para reunirse con Shun.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazó que duró varios minutos. Shun pudo sentir como ella se aferraba a él, buscando consuelo, y las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

- ¿June, qué ocurre? –preguntó angustiado. La amazona se separó un poco de él, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para luego volver a abrazarlo.

- Shun fue terrible –pronunció débilmente entre lagrimas.- El maestro Albiore…

- ¡Qué le ocurre al Maestro! –dijo tomando el rostro de ella, limpiando con sus manos el llanto.

- Shun, el maestro esta muerto –dijo ella ya sin poder controlar el llanto, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él.

- ¿Muerto? –dijo sin poderlo creer.- El maestro esta muerto… pero ¿cómo? Cómo es posible! June ¡qué fue lo que ocurrió!

- Albiore se negó a responder a los llamados del Patriarca –dijo ella separándose de su abrazo y dándole la espalda.- Tu y tus amigos son considerados traidores, eso lo sabes bien, y por ello el Santuario envió a todos esos caballeros de Plata, para terminar con Ustedes.

- Nosotros no somos traidores, estamos peleando por la verdadera Atenea, la bebe a la que Aioros salvo hace 16 años…

- Eso muy pocos lo sabemos. Pero para el resto del Santuario, lo que el Patriarca dice es la verdad. Shun, todo el mundo cree que Atenea está en el Santuario, y el viaje que Ustedes pretenden hacer es una tontería –le dijo mirándolo de frente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Todos aquellos que los apoyan también han sido marcados como traidores: Marín, Aioria, el maestro Dokho, Mu de Jamiel… y el maestro Albiore…

- ¿El maestro sabía?

- Al ver fracasar a todos los caballeros de Plata, el Patriarca decidió enviar al mejor de todos, a alguien que no fallara. Él pretendía mantener en secreto a los caballeros de Oro, y por ello, le ordeno a Albiore que se presentara ante Ustedes, y los eliminara. Incluyéndote a ti…

- Pero…

- El maestro sospechaba del Santuario desde mucho antes… así que ignoró los llamados del Patriarca, enviándole en cambio una nota en la que le aseguraba que sabía el secreto de Atenea, y que pelearía del lado de ella, de todos Ustedes.

- ¿Qué ocurrió después?

- Ya conoces el poder de los caballeros dorados de Aries y Leo. Pero incluso entre ellos hay diferencias de poder… Para castigar al maestro, quien a pesar de ser del nivel de Plata, poseía un cosmos tan fuerte como el de un caballero dorado, el Patriarca envió a uno de los más poderosos en el Santuario…

- ¿A quién?

- Milo… Milo de Escorpión… Ni siquiera lo sentimos llegar, jamás había presenciado un cosmos tan fuerte cómo el de él: en segundos tomo la Isla bajo su poder. Apenas y pude escapar, Shun…

- ¿Pero el maestro…?

- No sé cuanto tiempo haya durado la pelea… yo volví al anochecer, ignorando la orden del maestro de no hacerlo, pero ya era tarde: Albiore ya estaba muerto… estaba cubierto de pequeños golpes, quince en total, y uno de mayor gravedad en el corazón… Y esto –dijo poniendo en sus manos un pañuelo, el cual Shun desdobló- estaba al lado de su cuerpo.

- Un rosa blanca…

- ¡Qué oportunidad pueden tener Ustedes! –le dijo June con angustia.- El maestro igualaba a un caballero dorado, y esta muerto… Y ustedes casi mueren enfrentándose a los caballeros de plata ¡no tienen ninguna oportunidad!

- Puede ser –dijo él dejando la rosa sobre la mesa.- Pero le hicimos una promesa a Atenea, es nuestro deber como Caballeros.

- Shun escúchame: el Santuario esta lleno de peligros, de enemigos… Yo estuve ahí, y ese sitio es un campo de muerte. Pretenden ir a una guerra pero van a una muerte segura.

- Puede ser, pero igual combatiremos. Es nuestro deber June, entiéndeme, es la promesa que le hice al maestro: que lucharía por la humanidad, por la justicia, por Atenea. Ella nos necesita…

- ¡Yo también te necesito!

- June, por favor… -le dijo casi suplicando.

- Isla Andrómeda era todo lo que tenía: el lugar quedó completamente destruido, y la única persona ha la que he podido llamar Padre esta muerto, Shun ¡no quiero perderte a ti también!

- No lo harás –le dijo abrazándola.- Te prometo que regresaré…

- ¡Lo mismo dijo el maestro! –dijo soltándose de él.- Que todo estaría bien, que se enfrentaría al Santuario y que nada malo pasaría… Si tengo que detenerte a la fuerza lo haré, si tengo que lastimarte… –dijo la amazona, al tiempo que sujetaba su látigo entre sus manos.

- June, te amo, pero no cambiaré mi decisión…

- Ni yo…

En ese momento, cuando ella se disponía a usar su arma, Shun fue unos segundos más rápido y alcanzó a sujetar su mano.

- June, por favor, no quiero lastimarte –la amazona lo miraba con una mezcla de dolor y enojo. Shun no podía hacer más que sentirse conmovido. La amaba ¡en verdad que la amaba! Y lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla…

Pero entonces, la amazona dejó caer su látigo al piso, y abrazó nuevamente a Shun, pasando sus brazos por su cuello. El también la abrazó, rodeando su cintura.

- Shun, perdóname –dijo ella llorando.- ¡No puedo! No sería capaz de lastimarte, te amo tanto que no quiero perderte.

- Yo también te amo… Todos estos meses han sido terribles. Solo ansiaba tenerte a mi lado, y llenar este vacío que me consumía día a día… No saber de ti, si estabas bien, si me seguías amando tanto como yo a ti…

- Me has hecho tanta falta…

Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, antes de perderse en un beso que fue prolongándose y haciéndose más intenso. De un momento a otro, Shun tenía a June entre él y una pared, ambos cada vez menos conscientes de lo que hacían, o lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Shun instintivamente fue quitando las hombreras, y todas las protecciones superiores de la armadura de June, mientras sentía las suaves manos de ella deslizarse por debajo de su playera, recorriendo su espalda y su torso.

- June… -le dijo suavemente.- Déjame amarte como lo mereces… déjame estar a tu lado para siempre… - ella le miró a los ojos, mientras le quitaba la playera.

- No te detengas, déjame volver a ser uno contigo.

No supo en qué momento paso. Solo estaba consciente de la suavidad de su espalda y sus hombros, de su blanca piel pegada a la suya, de sus cuerpos cayendo juntos en la cama… del momento en que se volvían uno. Ligeras gotas de sudor inundaban sus cuerpos y su frente, la respiración entrecortada controlaba el ritmo y el movimiento de sus cuerpos. El cuerpo de él cubriendo el suyo. Un ultimo abrazó marcaba el fin… la hora de la despedida se acercaba.

Permanecieron así unos minutos más, ninguno quería separarse del otro, pero sabían que era inevitable.

- Te están esperando -le dijo June separándose de su abrazo.

- June…

- Hiciste una promesa, y sé lo que significa para ti. No te preocupes, sé que no es tu culpa… este es el destino que nos toco vivir.

- Te prometo que regresaré –le dijo él, tomando su rostro para verlo.- Cumpliré mi deber, vengaré la muerte del maestro… luego, me quedaré a tu lado, por siempre.

- Yo sabré esperar… lo he hecho este tiempo, un poco más no va a matarme.

- No temas –le dijo abrazándola por última vez.- Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Una hora después, Atenea y los caballeros de Bronce partían al Santuario. En secreto, y solo Shun sabiéndolo, June observó el avión despegar y alejarse.

Regreso a la fundación Kido, a esperar la noche, como se lo había prometido a Shun. Ahí, se encontró con Marín, y le confirmó que habían partido a Grecia.

Ambas amazonas partieron en la noche.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**¡QUE EMOCIÓN! Mi musa se siente generosa, y me permitio salir de uno de los tantos vaches situacionales que tenía... quizà la presencia de cierto gemelo la haya reanimado n.n**

**Dos puntos importantes a aclarar: **

**1.- Dejamos los antecedentes del manga, en la que los 100 niños de la fundación Kido son hijos de Mitsumasa, y esto Ikki es el primero en saberlo.**

**2.- Como habrán notado, dejamos la famosa escena en la recámara de Shun, cuando June llegar e intenta detenerlo para que no vaya al Santuario. Eliminamos al existencia de Reda y Spica** -si es que alguien no leyo el capitulo pasado-** e hicimos adelantar las edades de los caballeros dos años en todos los casos **-seguramente a los trece años NADIE tuvo esa figura tan femenina como la de Saori, quizá aún usabamos vestiditos ridículos, pero esa figura te la ganas como hasta los 16 o 17 años, a menos que te operes o.o!

**¿No fue lindo? Una vez más le agradezco a Lady Antares la escena final ¡mil gracias amiga! Llegar a esta parte me aterraba, tu bien sabes que no se me da. Por fortuna quedo justo como lo deseaba, y tenías razón, se puede describir sin hacer mención de partes del cuerpo... Aunque la clasificación del fic es M, no es un fic lemón. Personalmente no es un estilo que yo frecuente, lo dejamos todo a la imaginación de los lectores.**

**Y no se preocupen, que la tercer y ultima parte no tardará mucho. Estén pendientes que traerá muchos giros inesperados ¡y por fin cristalizaré uno de los sueños que tanto he deseado! No les adelantaré más, o se acabará la sorpresa.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que han esperado tanto tiempo. Espero el capítulo no los haya decepcionado.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer mis desvarios y dejar sus reviews!**


	3. Tormentas

¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo pude sacar el fic. De verdad, ya no tenía mucha esperanza de continuarla, parecía que la musa estaba muerta pero un día regreso. Tuve que reconstruír todo el capítulo de nuevo ya que el original se perdió. Más comentarios al final.

Como siempre, Saint Seiya es original de Masami Kurumada y le pertenece a Toei-Sueshia y a quienes son los afortunados en poseer los derechos.

Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo es muy fuerte. No tiene palabras obscenas ni nada por el estilo, pero el lenguaje que tuve que usar en algunos diálogos si es algo a lo que pueden no estar acostumbrados. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma pero era necesario para la trama. Aparte, tuve que tocar ciertos temas con tintes machistas, cosa que créanme no me fue fácil, pero es un hecho que Saint Seiya fue creado para funcionar en un mundo de hombres, cambiar el contexto de la historia original -al menos para este fic- no habría funcionado. De antemano una disculpa si es que llego a ofender a alguien, pero aclaro que esta no es mi opinión, ni mi punto de vista ni estoy de acuerdo. Repito, es solo un fic, ideas sacadas de mi imaginación y experiencias no personales ni de ningún conocido o persona viva o muerta. Les pido por favor un gran criterio y objetividad para que puedan comprender el capitulo, de verdad, esto fue un reto. Ojalá haya quedado en algo decente, y espero no perder su respeto.

Muchas gracias y pues espero -quizá no que lo disfruten- pero si que les parezca bueno. Mil gracias.

* * *

**La ley de las amazonas**

**Capitulo 3 Tormentas**

- ¿Cómo que van a irse? -preguntó June a la amazona que estaba frente a ella.

- No van... ya se han marchado. Partieron ayer por la noche: Seiya y Shun y la señorita Saori se adelantaron. Hyoga y Shiryu les alcanzarán en Asgard.

- ¿Y el hermano de Shun?

- De Ikki no sabemos nada. Él va y viene a su antojo, solo llega cuando Shun lo necesita o cuando la batalla esta llegando a su punto crítico.

- Marín, hace apenas dos semanas estaban convalecientes en la fuente de Athena, no debieron dejarlos ir hasta que estuvieran completamente repuestos.

- Aioria y Mu estuvieron al pendiente de ellos, creeme, han recobrado sus fuerzas. Y ahora que han alcanzado el séptimo sentido son más fuertes, ellos estarán bien.

Las dos amazonas estaban sentadas en uno de los salones desocupados del orfanatorio en que trabajaba Miho. June se había quedado ahí, como una más de las maestras, a petición de la misma Saori, que al enterarse de lo acontecido en la isla Andrómeda sabía que la chica no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

- Y ¿cómo has estado? -preguntó Marín para romper el silencio que se hizo entre ambas.

- La vida normal me parece extraña -contestó con naturalidad.- Dejar la máscara fue lo más difícil los primeros días, pero por fortuna casi no vienen hombres, los pocos que lo hacen ni siquiera tengo que acercarme a ellos. Y los niños son tan pequeños, los mayores cuando mucho tienen 8 ó 9 años.

- ¿Te sientes bien aquí, cierto?

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? -a June le pareció que ese interrogatorio tenía otro propósito.

- Solo quiero saber la verdad: terminaste el entrenamiento porque Albiore así lo quería, pero esa no fue toda la razón ¿o me equivoco? Te hiciste amazona para poder seguir al lado de Shun. Y por eso veníste a oriente.

- Vine a decirle sobre la muerte de mi maestro.

- Y a tratar de detenerlo.

- ¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo por Seiya?

- No -respondió levantándose de la silla.- Seiya es mi alumno, lo entrene para pelear por Athena y eso es lo que ha hecho. Él entiende que si la lucha por la justicia le cuesta la vida está dispuesto a aceptar, pero no morirá a menos que sea con la victoria asegurada. Estoy segura que tanto Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki piensan igual. Me pregunto si tú lo entiendes.

- ¡Claro que lo entiendo! Yo también soy un miembro de la Orden.

- Entonces ven al Santuario, ese es tu lugar. Isla Andrómeda será reconstruída una vez que esta lucha termine, pero mientras te necesitamos allá.

- Necesito pensarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas pensar? -preguntó seriamente.- ¿Tan segura estás que Shun regresará a Japón?

- A él no le gusta pelear, pero lo hace por Athena y su hermano. Cuando esta guerra termine él volverá y...

- ¿Y tendrá una vida junto a ti? ¿Eso ibas a decir?

- No -dijo dándole la espalda.

- No te engañes June, eso no pasará. Ellos son Caballeros, no dejarán su deber para hacer una vida al lado de una amazona... y mucho menos dejarán a Athena por una simple mujer.

Marín se encaminó a la salida. Volteó a ver a June antes de marcharse.

- Tienes dos días para pensarlo... y June, mientras sigas siendo una amazona estás sujeta a nuestras leyes.

Se quedó sola en el salón, pensando en las últimas palabras de Marín. En efecto, aunque Athena le hubiera pedido quedarse en Japòn aún era una amazona, y al ser una de bronce y Marín de plata, estaba sujeta a las órdenes de ella. Y vaya que había recibido una orden: presentarse en el Santuario. "Dos días para pensarlo" era pura formalidad. Tenía dos días para hacer el viaje. Y cumplir con su deber como amazona

Amazona. "Las amazonas no se entregan tan fácilmente al hombre que aman" pensó con amargura. Ella transgredió una de las reglas más importantes. Pero había sido por amor ¿acaso eso no importaba? El Caballero a quien ella escogió la amaba. Sin embargo Marín tenía razón: aún si era correspondida, los Caballeros no dejaban la Orden para formar una familia al lado de una amazona. Muy por el contrario, ellas debían abandonar la máscara, la Orden, y conformarse con ser visitadas una vez al mes para cumplir con sus deberes de "esposa" por darle un nombre formal. La realidad era otra: expulsadas del Santuario, no podían volver a poner un pie en el recinto, vivirían donde él se los indicara, y pasarían a convertirse en objeto de ese caballero, una simple amante, a quien verían a lo sumo tres días por mes para que él pudiera satisfacer sus _necesidades, _antes de regresar a la vida de Caballero. Eso era a lo único que podían aspirar: ningún tipo de bendición o permiso por parte de la diosa, ningún tipo de ceremonia, nada. Simplemente, ser una concubina.

Pero Shun, ella sabía que él era diferente. El la amaba. Y no permitiría que fuera tratada de esa forma. Él lucharía por ella, por su derecho a ser felices abiertamente, no bajo una mentira, una farsa. Estaba dispuesta a dejar la Orden si era necesario, si no existía otra opción, pero no la tratarían como si no importara, como un objeto. No escondería su amor como si fuera un pecado, simplemente no era justo.

Con ese pensamiento se decidió. Viajaría al Santuario, esperaría el regreso de Shun para poder hablarle. Seguramente él no sabía lo que le deparaba a ella si admitía que lo amaba. Y si daría el salto al abismo, necesitaba contar con él, saber que la apoyaba, que no la dejaría sola. Que pelearía junto a ella por el derecho a disfrutar de su amor con absoluta libertad.

Sin embargo el destino de nuevo estaba en su contra. Shun no regresaría al Santuario sino hasta una semana después. Mientras ella viajaba al Santuario se desarrollo la pelea contra los dioses guerreros, misma que se transladó al mundo submarino. Cuando June llegó a Grecia tanto Marín como Shaina acababan de marcharse, por ordenes del caballero dorado de libra, el maestro Roshi. Fue él, en calidad de líder temporal de la Orden de Athena, quien le ordenó a June regresar a Japón para informar a Tatsumi, mayordomo y tutor legal de la reencarnación de la diosa, lo ocurrido en Atlantis, a fin de no preocuparlo, tal y como había expresado Saori en una carta que dejó antes de partir para Asgard.

Habían pasado 10 días en total desde que hablara con Marín en el orfanato. En ese tiempo permaneció en la Mansión Kido, conviviendo un poco con los otros caballeros de Bronce. Ninguno de ellos tampoco tuvo compañeras amazonas mientras entrenaban, por tanto June se vio bajo una interminable lluvia de preguntas respecto a cómo era entrenar con hombres, si la máscara le resultaba incómoda o si les eran impuestas las mismas pruebas que a ellos para ganar su armadura.

En esos días June noto que el caballero del Unicornio, Jabu, parecía buscarla con más ímpetu que el resto. Prefirió no pensar demasiado en ello, él después de todo, no sabía lo que existía entre ella y Shun.

La mañana siguiente recibieron una llamada: los caballeros de bronce habían despertado, en muy buenas condiciones. Permanecieron 2 días en la fuente de Athena, un sitio en el Santuario que podía curar las heridas más severas. Por orden de Saori los cinco viajarían de regreso a Japón al día siguiente. Las guerras habían terminado. Ahora podrían vivir una vida normal.

Después de que Tatsumi colgara el teléfono le informó en privado y uno por uno a los muchachos, que la señorita solicitaba su presencia en el Santuario. Con urgencia. El avión saldría esa noche. Les pedía dejar sus asuntos personales arreglados, ya que estarían con ella en Grecia por largo tiempo. Se dispusieron a acatar sus órdenes.

Ese día June se enteraría de algo que cambiaría el destino de todos.

Aquella mañana se encontraba en el orfanato. Miho le pidió su ayuda ya que tenía planeada una pequeña fiesta para los niños, que habían estado preocupados por Seiya y los muchachos. Sería algo muy sencillo: una comida en el prado que estaba a espaldas del edificio, dulces y pastel. Decoraron con globos el sitio donde estarían, y sacaron a los niños para que corrieran, jugaran y saltaran, sin ser regañados o detenidos. Todo iba muy bien, de pronto June sintió un dolor que la hizo trasbillar.

- ¿June, estás bien? -preguntó Miho asustada.

- Si, no te preocupes -pero el dolor apareció de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

- No te ves bien, siéntate un rato.

- No. Estoy bien, en serio. Iré adentro por un vaso con agua, no tardo.

- Se encaminó a la cocina, cuando de nuevo sintió ese dolor que no le permitió caminar. Se recargó en una de las paredes, tenía mareos. En eso el doctor del orfanato, un hombre mayor, salió de su consultorio, al verla se acercó a prestarle ayuda.

- No es nada, de verdad -dijo ella tratando de ocultar su rostro, aunque sabía que ya era tarde.

- Es mi deber como médico, por favor, déjame asegurarme que no sea nada grave -June accedió.

Una vez adentro, el doctor hizo pruebas de rutina: presión sanguínea, corazón, respiración. Todo parecía normal. Hizo otra serie de preguntas. Le pidió a June que se recostara en la mesa de observación, lo que hizo a la chica sentirse incómoda.

- Debo ver que no tengas algún tipo de inflamación, te aseguro que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

- Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

- No te sientas mal, hay mucha gente que crece sin jamás poner un pie en una clínica u hospital -mientras hablaba con June la examinaba-, eso está mal, al menos una vez al año todos deberían ver a un médico general para asegurarse que todo esta bien -en eso sintió algo. Tomó algunos aparatos de la mesa, el estetoscopio entre otros. June se preocupó.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? -el doctor sonrió a la pregunta.

- Todo lo contrario, estas en perfecta salud.

- ¿Entonces por qué sucede?

- ¿No te lo imaginas? -June estaba completamente extrañada.- Es muy normal en tu estado: estás embarazada.

En ese momento a June se le vino el mundo encima. Eso no era posible. No podía ser cierto. No en ese momento.

- Estoy... estoy embarazada -dijo sin poder creerlo.

- Necesito sacarte un poco de sangre y hacer otras pruebas para poderte decir el tiempo exacto, pero creo que tendrás dos o tres meses a lo sumo. Dime ¿cuando...?

- ¿¡Esta seguro de esto! -preguntó alterada, tomando al doctor por sorpresa.

Tienes los síntomas: mareo, nauseas entre otras cosas. Usualmente una mujer presiente cuando esta embarazada, a menos que este vaya a ser tu primer hijo, que supongo que lo es ya que eres muy joven...

June no puso atención a las palabras del doctor. Un bebé. Tendría un hijo de Shun. Recordó entonces las palabras de Marín "sigues siendo una amazona, estas sujeta a nuestras leyes". ¿Ella se habría dado cuenta? ¿lo había sospechado? Cuando estuvo en el Santuario había recibido la información más básica sobre sexualidad. Siendo una niña se le instruyó sobre los cambios que sufriría su cuerpo y algunos trucos para disimularlos un poco, aunque todas sabían que a la larga no serviría de mucho. También supo lo que pasaba a una amazona si llegaba a quedar encinta: _"engendrar un hijo es una tarea indigna de una amazona. Nosotras somos guerreras, no mujerzuelas. Si le abren las piernas a un hombre vale más que se cuiden. El embarazo es un proceso que desgasta el cuerpo y ánimo de las mujeres. Durante los nueve meses que dura la gestación no podemos pelear, un golpe y podremos perder a la criatura en pleno combate. El apetito aumenta y se ponen histéricas por cualquier cosa. Pero eso no es lo peor. Si una de ustedes llega a quedar embarazada como amazona puede ser condenada a muerte. Es una falta de respeto para la diosa Athena, nosotras estamos aquí para pelear por ella, no para seducir a los caballeros. Sea cual sea su nivel, plata o bronce, ándense con cuidado. Recuerden esto: mientras tengan su máscara son parte de la orden. Si eligen amar y entregar su máscara, son libres para tener hijos o acostarse con quienes quieran. Cuando entregan su máscara dejan de ser amazonas..._

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el doctor al verla tan pensativa.

- No, nada.

- No lo esperabas ¿cierto? No tenías pensado ser madre pero vas a serlo. No importa si el padre de ese niño esta contigo o no, hay muchas formas para que salgas adelante, tu y el bebé. No es el fin del mundo.

June abandono el consultorio después de que le diera una receta con vitaminas y cosas que debía tomar para asegurar la salud de ella y su hijo. Si, no era el fin del mundo, pero sí era el fin de _su_ mundo. No podría disimular mucho tiempo su estado, se haría evidente en pocos meses ¿qué pasaría entonces? El maestro Roshi parecía una persona bondadosa y sabia, sin embargo existían leyes, las cuales no le importaron y por eso recibiría un castigo... Ambos serían castigados, porque Shun no la dejaría sola ¿cierto?

- Debo ir al Santuario.

No se despidió de Miho. Tomó su máscara y corrió de regreso a la mansión, un par de veces se detuvo a tomar aire. Ni siquiera estaba cansada, alguien más le pedía que lo hiciera. Una vez ahí trató de comportarse como si nada pasara. Una sirvienta le informó que Tatsumi necesitaba hablarle, así que fue al despacho a reportarse. Encontró al mayordomo organizando varios papeles.

- ¿Quería hablar conmigo?

- Así es. Hace una par de horas se comunicaron con nosotros desde el Santuario. Seiya y los demás despertaron y están bien -June controló la alegría que en ese momento sentía.- Mañana por la mañana regresaran aquí...

- ¿Tan pronto? -secretamente estaba muy feliz. La máscara cubría su rostro así que, tras controlar la emoción en su tono de voz, pudo sonreír sin problema.

- Las guerras han terminado, la señorita Saori no ve razón para que estén en Grecia. Desea que regresen aquí y terminen de recuperarse. Sin embargo Jabu y los otros partirán hoy mismo hacia allá.

- No comprendo.

- Seiya y los demás están débiles, la señorita Saori necesita protección mientras permanezca en el Santuario. Ha decidido vivir allá como... como la diosa que es. Sus caballeros la necesitan. No sabemos si en algún momento decida regresar a Japón. Esas fueron sus órdenes.

- ¿Qué hay de mi? ¿También debo regresar?

- ¿Acaso tienes algún motivo para no hacerlo? Yo que recuerde eres una amazona y estás a sus ordenes.

- Pero ¿quién vigilara a Seiya y los demás? Si dices que aún están débiles ¿qué pasa si son atacados...?

- Las guerras terminaron. Volverás a Grecia, esas son tus órdenes. Retírate, el avión saldrá a la media noche. Legaran al Santuario en cuatro horas y tendrán una breve reunión con la señorita, ella les dará más instrucciones.

Le hizo una seña para indicarle que ya podía irse. Se encamino a la habitación que ocupaba, sin embargo al pasar frente a la que sabía pertenecía a Shun, entro en ella. Desde que él y los otros llegaron a vivir a la mansión ocuparon sus habitaciones muy pocas veces. June constató que eran muy pocas las cosas que tenían, a diferencia de las habitaciones de Jabu y los otros. Se sentó en la cama y la recorrió con su mano, después tomo la almohada y la abrazó. Aunque leve, pero tenía su aroma, lo que la hizo sentir bien. No se dio cuenta cuando Jabu pasó por ahí, al verla entró también en el cuarto. Cuando cerró la puerta June volteó.

- Jabu ¿pasa algo? -preguntó dejando avergonzada la almohada en donde estaba. Él, por fortuna, no podía notar la expresión de su rostro.

- No lo sé, dímelo tu.

- ¿Disculpa?

- El hecho que no haya entrenado con una mujer no significa que no sepa como se comportan... ¿lo extrañas, cierto?

- Fue mi compañero y...

- ¿Solo eso? -preguntó interrumpiéndola.

- Jabu, deja de darme indirectas ¿qué quieres?

- No puedo ver tu rostro -dijo acercándose a ella- pero a simple vista eres una mujer muy atractiva. Estoy seguro que incluso alguien como Shun se dio cuenta de ello... solos en esa isla, seguramente la pasaban muy bien juntos.

- Me estás ofendiendo.

- ¿En serio? Por la forma en como abrazabas esa almohada se diría que no hice otra cosa sino acercarme a la verdad. Debes sentirte sola, a mi también me ha pasado, no te sientas mal, por qué no... ¡zas! -cuando él trató de sujetarla, June le contestó con una bofetada.

- ¡Nunca más vuelvas a tratar de agredirme de esta forma! Soy una amazona, debes saber que si tratas de hacerme algo lo pagaras con tu vida, si te hubieras entrenado con una de nosotras lo sabrías ¡a una amazona nadie la toca! ¡NADIE! -salió rápidamente para dirigirse a su recámara y encerrarse ahí.

Lo que acababa de pasar con Jabu la altero. No por sus acciones sino por sus palabras. Tenía razón. Había sido muy descuidada entrando al cuarto de Shun. Sin embargo el comportamiento de Jabu le indicaba que habló al tanteo. Esperaba que con sus palabras hubiera sacado de su cabeza cualquier tipo de sospechas que pudiera tener respecto a ella y Shun... Shun. Tenía que pensar. Llegaría al Santuario en la noche, quizá entre 8 o 9. Si Athena iba a estar esperándolos tenía la posibilidad de que ellos también. Necesitaba buscarlo en cuanto llegara. No sabía que le diría cuando lo tuviera de frente, pero él tenía que saberlo.

A la hora establecida todos se hallaban reunidos en la pista de la familia Kido, portando sus armaduras. Sin embargo una falla en el avión hizo que no despegaran sino hasta tres horas después. Llegaron a Grecia cerca de la 1 de la mañana.

En el Santuario, era Shaina quien los esperaba.

- Mi señora Athena está descansando -les dijo mientras subían.- Nos dijeron que su llegada se atrasaría, ella quería esperarlos pero sigue débil por el esfuerzo que hizo en Atlantis. Mañana los recibirá.

- Seiya y los muchachos ¿cómo están? -pregunto Ban

- En perfectas condiciones. Tanto que incluso ya partieron.

- ¿Cómo que ya se fueron? -preguntó Geki , consternado igual que el resto.- Tatsumi nos había dicho que seguían aquí

- Es que así era hasta la tarde. Tuvieron una reunión con Athena por petición de ella misma. No sabemos qué paso, pero al parecer les pidió que dejaran hoy mismo el Santuario y así lo hicieron aunque no del todo convencidos: Shiryu se fue a China, Hyoga a Siberia, Seiya y Shun viajaron de regreso a Japón, e Ikki simplemente se fue.

- Típico del Fénix

- Si mi señora no le reprocha nada, nosotros no estamos en autoridad para hacerlo entonces -replicó Shaina al comentario de Jabu. June se había detenido unos momentos para asimilar lo que había pasado: era muy probable que cuando ellos se fueron, Seiya y Shun hubieran llegado a Japón. Debía volver, o hablar con su diosa en privado...

- Tiene razón señorita Shaina -se disculpo el Unicornio, que tenía un cierto tipo de respeto por la amazona, pues ya había constatado que con ella lo mejor era andarse con cuidado. Un guardia esperaba en la entrada de Aries.

- Ustedes dormirán hoy en el templo del Patriarca, los está esperando Aioria de Leo, mañana se integraran de lleno a la vida en el Santuario. Sean bienvenidos -les indicó que lo siguieran, así empezaron el ascenso por las doce casas. June permaneció al lado de Shaina.- Supongo que recuerdas el camino al recinto de amazonas.

- Así es ¿Marin está en su cabaña?

- Si. Preparamos una para ti, ahora que vas a vivir entre nosotros pensamos que...

- No me quedaré en el Santuario -Shaina, que había estado caminando delante de ella, volteo a verla.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Vine... vine a entregar mi armadura -la cobra la tomo por fuerza de los brazos.

- ¡Te has vuelto loca! Por si no te enteraste estábamos en plena guerra;varios caballeros murieron, tu maestro entre ellos; el Santuario necesita reconstruirse ¡y tú me sales con que vas a dejar la Orden!

- No es a ti a quien debo dar explicaciones -dijo soltándose de su agarre.- Mañana hablare con Athena.

- ¡Fuera de aquí no tienes nada ni a nadie!

- Eso es lo que tú crees -de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que dijo. Shaina de nuevo se puso frente a ella.

- ¿Eso que significa?

- Nada -siguió su camino al recinto, ya estaba cerca y esperaba perder a la otra amazona. No sabía lo terca que Shaina podía llegar a ser.

- ¡Como que nada! Vamos, habla de una vez ¿de dónde sacaste esta idea de dejar la Orden? ¡contéstame! -la sujetó del brazo con fuerza.

- ¡Shaina me lastimas!

- Entonces habla de una vez ¡tu juraste defender a Athena! ¡No hay nada más importante que eso!

- ¡Claro que lo hay! ¿Qué hay sobre ser feliz, ser amada?

- June, ¿te enamoraste, es eso? ¿Quién vio tu rostro?

- Nadie

- ¿Nadie? Entonces a qué viene todo este teatrito sobre amor y felicidad. ¿Quién vio tu rostro? Aún puedes cambiar tu decisión...

- No matare a nadie ¡cómo puedes pensarlo!

- ¡Entonces dime que demonios pasa!

- ¡Estoy embarazada! -gritó quitándose a Shaina de encima. Ella se separó unos pasos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Marín llegando a donde estaban.- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?

- Hoy me entere... por casualidad -Shaina le dio a June una bofetada tan fuerte, que la tiro al puso tumbando además su máscara.

- ¡Shaina contrólate! -dijo Marín sujetando a Shaina.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta! June acaba de poner en vergüenza a todo el clan de las amazonas ¡qué acaso no sabes de las leyes!

- Claro que lo sé, pero siempre me han parecido absurdas ¡por qué debo dejar mi armadura para estar al lado del hombre al que amo! Puedo pelear por Athena, incluso con más determinación y coraje que todos los demás, el deseo de volver a ver a esa persona sería motivo suficiente para no dejarme vencer.

- ¿Y qué hay del amor a tu diosa?

- Athena pelea por amor ¿no es así? Ella pelea por la justicia en el mundo, por la paz y por toda la humanidad... Pelear por una diosa como ella es todo un honor, y el que yo ame a un hombre no significa que ella sea menos importante para mi, al contrario, daría mi vida por ella, sé que Athena defendería mi derecho a amar...

- ¡Qué tonta eres por haberte dejado seducir por un hombre que no vale la pena! Los Caballeros nunca han dejando la orden por una mujer.

- Estoy harta de oír eso -dijo poniéndose de pie.- ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotras las que abandonemos nuestras armaduras? ¿por qué tenemos que escondernos? No veo razón para que no podamos ser mujeres y guerreras al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Estás segura? Bien, supongamos que tienes razón, supongamos que Athena te deja permanecer en la Orden y tu hijo crece como un aprendiz ¿qué harás al momento que gane su armadura? Será enviado a misiones peligrosas de las que tal vez no regresa, o tiene que estar en medio de una guerra santa ¿has visto una pelea acaso? ¿sabes el precio que se tiene que pagar? -dijo Shaina quitándose su máscara y mirándola a los ojos.- Tu no viste morir a los caballeros de Oro, no viste morir a los caballeros de Plata, no viste como Seiya y los demás se desangraban peleando por Athena ¿dejarás que tu hijo se enfrente en batalla, sabiendo que su enemigo es más poderoso y que tal vez muera? -tanto los ojos de June como los de Shaina ya estaban cristalinos.- ¡Claro que no! Harías lo que fuera para protegerlo. Incluso si te dieran la orden de quedarte, abandonarías tu puesto para proteger a tu hijo o al hombre que amas ¡un error como esos puede costarnos la victoria o la vida misma de Athena! ¿Dejarías morir a tu diosa con tal de salvarlos a ellos?

- Las cosas no tienen que ser así.

- ¡Pero es una gran posibilidad! ¿Qué harás si te encuentras algún día en esa situación? ¿Estás segura que no abandonarías a tu diosa, por protegerlos a ellos?

- Yo...

- ¡Para eso se crearon las máscaras! Para evitar situaciones como esa ¡por eso es que nosotras dejamos la Orden! Tú piensas que es por egoísmo, pero fue la misma Athena siglos atrás quien así lo decidió, pensando en lo que como madre sus amazonas podrían sufrir ¡y tú le agradeces acostándote con el primer imbécil que se apareció en tu camino!

- Shun -dijo ella débilmente, las otras dos la vieron extrañadas.- Shun es el padre de este hijo que espero.

- ¿Es cierto? -preguntó un caballero acercándose, June tomo su máscara del suelo, colocándosela rápidamente.- ¿Esperas un hijo de Andrómeda? -Marín salió al encuentro del caballero, para detenerlo.

- Aioria por favor.

- No puede permanecer aquí. Debe irse, lo sabes.

- No tiene a dónde ir, la isla fue completamente devastada...

- Si no deja el Santuario a mas tardar en la madrugada informaré a los demás sobre su falta, y saben cual es el castigo por desobedecer las leyes de Athena.

- ¿Aioria qué ocurre contigo? -preguntó Marín extrañada.- Athena eliminó todo tipo de castigo impuesto durante la época que Ares controló el Santuario ¿por qué haces esto?

- Es mi última palabra, amazona – contestó con frialdad, alejándose indiferente a las palabras de Marín.

En su interior, Aioria se recriminaba por haber tratado a Marín de esa forma, pero tenía que hacerlo. Hasta el momento solo ellos conocían la verdadera razón por la que Athena había mandado lejos a los caballeros de bronce de forma tan apresurada. Si esa amazona esperaba un hijo tenía que irse cuanto antes del Santuario, por su bien: de quedarse no sobreviviría, ni siquiera ellos lo harían, pero aceptaban el precio. Los pilares de la Orden de Athena podrían desaparecer, pero la esperanza jamás. Esperanza que, desde el punto de vista de Aioria, veía cristalizada en un niño que nacería en unos meses. Si bien la noticia también lo tomó desprevenido, era un motivo para sentirse optimista. El hijo de un Caballero y una Amazona, la reconciliación de dos mundos que hasta el momento, y a pesar de pelear por la misma causa y de tantas razones que deberían tenerlos al mismo niel, se encontraban separadas por costumbres que databan de siglos. Ni él ni sus compañeros vivirían para ver a la Orden de Athena renovada, mucho menos para ser los precursores de esos cambios, pero sabía que no se equivocaban al dejar en manos de cinco jóvenes el destino de todos ellos.

- Escuchaste a Aioria, debes irte. Entrega tu armadura -exigió Shaina.

- Quiero hablar con Athena.

- ¡Athena no te recibirá a esta hora! Y te aseguro que si sigues aquí para mañana, Aioria no tendrá piedad ¿deseas ser juzgada frente a los Caballeros de Oro? Te encontrarán culpable ¿quieres pasar la vergüenza de recibir azotes en publico? Eso si es que son compasivos contigo.

- Shaina por favor..

- Tiene que irse ya Marin, o en este mismo momento informaré al resto de los caballeros dorados lo que ha pasado. Te aseguro que ellos no serán tan benévolos como Aioria -Shaina se dio la vuelta para ir a su cabaña, dejando a las dos amazonas solas.

- Vamos June -Marín empezó a andar.

- ¿Tu también vas a juzgarme? ¿A echarme como si fuera un simple objeto que no vale o piensa?

- No lo hago, pero tampoco me pidas que esté de tu lado. Sabes que tenemos leyes, principios que cumplir. Debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de... ¿al menos lo sabe? ¿Sabe de tu estado?

- No, creí que lo encontraría aquí. Al llegar me entere que Athena los envió de regreso.

- Ve a Dapni, es una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí. Hay una iglesia católica, la única en toda la ciudad así que te será fácil encontrarla. Busca a la Madre Superiora Helena, ella me conoce. Te ayudará.

- Marín, quiero que lo entiendas, yo lo amo.

- Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees -contestó amargamente.- Pero hay veces que las cosas simplemente no pueden ser.

- No niego que cometí un error muy grave y estoy dispuesta a pagar mi falta por ello, pero ni Shun ni este hijo que ahora espero deben ser arrastrados por mis errores. Él tiene derecho a saber.

- Te juro que así será, pero ahora debes irte. Te prometo que yo en persona le diré a Shun todo esto que pasó, pero entiende una cosa: un caballero no deja la Orden tan fácilmente. No sé que tan largo sea el camino que tengan que recorrer si es que él realmente quiere estar contigo y su hijo, pero así como puede decidir estar con ustedes, puede que decida lo contrario. ¿En verdad estás lista para aceptar un no por respuesta? Porque esa es una gran posibilidad.

- No lo hará. Él no nos abandonará.

- Debes cambiarte ya, tengo algo de ropa en mi cabaña. Lo más que puedo hacer por ti es acompañarte hasta los límites de Rodorio, a partir de ahí estarás sola.

- Muchas gracias... por esto que estás haciendo.

- No agradezcas. _"Tu estarías haciendo esto por mi, quizá mucho más, si yo estuviera en tu lugar. Si fuera yo la que hubiera peleado por estar al lado de... él"_

Marín acompañó a June a los límites del pueblo de Rodorio. Mientras abandonaban el Santuario, Shaina las observó desde su cabaña. Sabía que algo así pasaría algún día, una de ellas se revelaría contra las leyes que consideraban injustas, pero hacerlo sin duda necesitaba de un gran valor. Y por ello envidiaba un poco a June. Ella se había atrevido a elegir a quien amar. Todo lo contrario a ella, que sabía amaba a Seiya por obligación, por esa absurda ley de la máscara ¿a eso se podía llamar amor entonces? Amar por obligación no era amor, eso lo entendía perfectamente ¿por qué solo tenían que elegir entre amar o matar? Tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que solo ellas tuvieran que dejar la Orden. Muchas cosas que June había dicho eran las mismas que ella y Marín pensaban y sentían, si bien no estaba completamente de acuerdo. Pero si tenía razón en algo: ellas deberían ser libres para amar a quien ellas escogieran, no a alguien que por accidente, casualidad o incluso intencionalmente, viera su rostro.

June y Marin avanzaban en la oscuridad mientras se alejaban del pueblo. Estaban llegando al limite y pronto se separarían.

- Cumplirás tu promesa ¿cierto Marín? -preguntó reprimiendo el llanto.

- Lo haré, pero debes darme unos días. Necesito hablar con Aioria, él... él no suele actuar de esa forma.

- ¿Tu lo quieres, verdad? -No recibió respuesta alguna.- Sé que si, y por eso me comprendes... pero tienes razón: ustedes entendieron mejor que yo el lugar que tenemos. Traté de tener ambas cosas, amor y armadura, y por eso quizá vaya a perderlo todo.

- No June, tu te arriesgaste, tomaste una decisión e hiciste algo que ninguna de nosotras jamás habría hecho. Tu decidiste pelear por aquello que quieres... Sé que Shun te ama y que peleara por ambos, bueno -dijo riendo muy levemente- por los tres.

Finalmente llegaron al final de lo que eran los territorios de Athena.

- Athena alejó a los muchachos de forma inesperada -le confesó a June.- Está pasando algo, sospecho que Aioria ya lo sabe, pero ignoro por qué Athena no nos ha informado a los demás; incluso creo que hasta a ellos les ocultó la verdad y que los alejó con algún pretexto.

- ¿Pero qué puede ser?

- No lo sé. Por eso primero debo saber lo que ocurre antes de poder hablar con Shun. No sé que es lo que se avecine para ambos, solo espero que en verdad sepas lo que haces, y que valga la pena.

- El amor siempre vale la pena -contrario a sus costumbres, Marín se despidió de June con un abrazo, entregándole antes una nota.

En Atenas, June tomó el autobús que la llevaría a Dapni. Era de madrugada cuando se presento ante la madre superiora Helena. En efecto dar con la iglesia no fue difícil, mucho menos por el hecho de que también funcionaba como un refugio para niños de la calle, mujeres o ancianos que lo necesitaran. La religiosa casi no hizo preguntas respecto al pasado de June, de dónde veía o por qué conocía a Marín. Días más tarde supo que la amazona había vivido unos meses ahí, antes de que fuera llevada al Santuario.

Marín, al separarse de June, regreso al Santuario. Sobra decir que esa noche casi no pudo dormir. Al día siguiente se presentó ante Saori-Athena y supo la verdadera causa de por qué había alejado a los caballeros de bronce. También recibió una misión especial, que la alejaría casi una semana. Antes de marcharse hablo con Aioria por última vez.

Días después se desató la guerra contra Hades. Desobedeciendo las ordenes de Athena, Seiya y los demás regresaron al Santuario y participaron en los acontecimientos posteriores.

En Dapni y muchas otras ciudades del mundo hubo pánico ante el misterioso eclipse solar. Los medios informaban que no había razón científica para el fenómeno. Mucha gente lleno las iglesias, templos, sinagogas o altares para rezar. El pánico se desató y hubo asaltos, actos vandálicos y disturbios aislados por todas partes, mientras la población esperaba a que alguien pudiera decir lo que estaba pasando.

A pesar de no estar en el Santuario June lo supo. Vagamente, pero pudo sentir como poco a poco varios cosmos llegaban y desaparecían, a veces por grupo, a veces de forma individual. Cosmos conocidos y extraños. Algo no esta bien. Su terrible sospecha se confirmó al sentir la violenta desaparición de un poderoso cosmos... el cosmos de Athena fue el siguiente... y_ su_ cosmos al final._ "Esto no puede estar pasando... ellos no pueden haber muerto... Shun no puede haber muerto..."_

Y el eclipse continuaba su curso.

**Continuara.**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? En verdad no me fue fácil retomar una historia luego de tanto tiempo, y después de tantas cosas que he pasado. La idea básica del fic quedó intacta, sin embargo este no era el capitulo que originalmente había escrito. Ese, aunque aún no estaba completo, la verdad es que se perdió. En la época que recién salió la historia yo tenía una computadora con discos de 3 ½ ¿los recuerdan? Bueno, esa computadora empezó a fallecer y según yo "salve" mis archivos en esos disquitos ya que mi quemador no funcionaba. Terrible error. Tenía en cuenta el factor virus, pero no todo lo que se vino después. Ni hablar.

Respecto al capítulo. En verdad fue difícil. Más conforme avanzaba al final. Como siempre traté de mantenerme apegada a la historia del ánime, cambiando o adaptando solo aquello que fuera totalmente indispensable. La situación con Jabu, pues la verdad no creo que el Unicornio sea de ese tipo de personas, pero es el más decente -hablando físicamente- de los otros caballeros de bronce. Incluso estuve a punto de borrar la escena, al final me resistí a hacerlo, no me pregunten la razón. Simplemente no pude.

Ahora, un caballero dorado se enteró de lo que paso ¿no debió de haber hecho un escándalo? Hablamos de Aioria. El león dorado ya sabía que la guerra con Hades estaba próxima, de nada serviría desatar una tormenta cuando la batalla decisiva estaba a punto de presentarse. En una parte de mi escrito original todos los caballeros de Oro se enteraban, esa era una idea que quería mantener, pero al final no me gustaba porque exponía tanto a June como a Shun como si de verdad fuera algo terrible. Bueno, quizá solo un poco. El problema no era tanto el que los descubrieran, era hacer encajar la escena y cómo saldrían del problema. Por eso solo quedo en una idea.

Ya solo me falta un capítulo. Se pueden ir dando una idea de cómo van a darse las cosas – porque sabemos de entrada que los caballeros de oro no estarán =( - Muchas gracias por la paciencia que han tenido, no saben lo bien que es contar con su apoyo!

Namarie!


	4. El mundo es nuestro

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® Se hace uso de ellos para mantener a mi musa entretenida.**

**La autora no recibe ningún beneficio económico por la redacción o publicación.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad (situaciones, personas, diálogos) es total y mera coincidencia. **

**

* * *

**

**La ley de las amazonas**

**Capitulo 4 El mundo es nuestro**

Hospital General Laiko

Atenas, Grecia.

Saori Kido terminaba de firmar unos documentos en la recepción del hospital. Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde El Eclipse. A ninguno de los sobrevivientes le gustaba recordar esos eventos, por eso evitaban referirse a su última pelea como la Guerra contra Hades o la Guerra Santa. Desde que ella se recupero -apenas unas horas después de su regreso- muchas cosas habían sucedido. Para empezar el cambio en su persona. Cortó su cabello a la altura de sus hombros; dejó de usar los vestidos largos que tanto gustaron a Mitsumasa Kido mientras vivió, para usar ropas mucho más sencillas, pero todas en colores oscuros. Si bien seguía siendo la diosa que había madurado para ser considerada digna de ese nombre, algo se transformó en su interior, afectándola profundamente aunque no lo demostrara, pero bastaba ver su mirada para saber que así era.

Cuando se hubo recuperado tuvo que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo acontecido. El primer golpe fue la muerte de los Caballeros de Oro. Fue por Hyoga, quien despertara días después que ella, como supieron los detalles de su sacrificio frente al Muro de los lamentos. Constató al lado de él y Shiryu, quien despertó al día siguiente del cisne, el grado de destrucción del Santuario: el templo de Virgo había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, el de Tauro y Cáncer también estaban severamente dañados, los demás templos tenían columnas o paredes derrumbadas.

Tomó la decisión de abandonar su vida en Japón: vendió -pese a las protestas de Tatsumi y a las de ella misma- la mayor parte de las propiedades Kido. Firmó un poder notarial dejándole a su antiguo mayordomo la libertad para manejar las empresas y negocios a nombre de ella. Lo que menos quería Saori era abandonar Grecia. Consiguió una propiedad en el país, muy cerca de su derrumbado Santuario, e hizo de ella su nuevo hogar. Añoraba regresar a el, pero éste era completamente inhabitable por el momento. Para ella y lo que quedaba de su Orden. Sus caballeros de bronce se quedaron a su lado, pese a que les ofreció regresar a Japón si así lo querían. Llevarse a Kiki con ella no fue difícil, con la perdida de su maestro estaba completamente solo. Shiryu le hizo ver que eso no era así: él siempre estaría a su lado.

Hacer que sus amazonas dejaran el Santuario fue lo más difícil. Shaina había vivido en el desde que tenía memoria. No conocía otra forma de vida y se sentía desorientada, perdida. Fue su deber y deseo de proteger a su diosa lo que finalmente la llevó a aceptar la petición de Saori. No fue necesario hablar con Marín, ella se quedo por una razón: Seika. La hermana de Pegaso había vivido todo ese tiempo en las cercanías del Santuario sin saber quién era ella. Logró recordar a su hermano en los momentos en que él más la necesito, pero el resto de sus recuerdos permanecían en la sombra. Saori cumplió la promesa que hiciera a Seiya varios meses atrás e hizo todo lo necesario para devolver la salud a su hermana.

Casi dos semanas después Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki habían sido dados de alta. Esta vez el fénix no desapareció. La presencia de Hades en el cuerpo de su hermano, y los enfrentamientos que tuvieron después, habían dejado secuelas físicas: una arritmia en el corazón de Shun. A toda costa debían evitarle esfuerzos físicos o fuertes impresiones. Al principio se negó a recibir cualquier tipo de medicación, pero debido a que su corazón aún era fuerte un marcapasos no era una opción. Lo que más les preocupaba era si, como a Saga, la posesión lo hubiera afectado de manera psicológica o emocional. Shun permitió que le hicieran una evaluación. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era salir del hospital y buscar a June, puesto que oficialmente nadie sabia dónde estaba. Aunque había cuestionado a Shaina o Marin cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, ella le decían no saber nada al respecto. No estaba convencido de ello.

Seiya había sido el último en ser dado de alta. Duro más tiempo inconsciente y sus heridas parecían no sanar, en especial la de su pecho. Solo Marin y Seika supieron que Saori había usado a Niké para ayudarlo. Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su hermana, que para entonces ya recordaba muchas más cosas de su niñez en Japón. Hubo incluso quien comento que estaban sanándose uno al otro: la presencia de Seika motivaba a Seiya a no perder el deseo de vivir, y él la ayudaba a recordar y perdonarse. En el fondo Seika se sentía culpable por no cumplir la promesa de que no los separarían. Saori también se acercó a ella para hacerle ver que eso no era cierto.

Con toda su familia -como ahora se refería a ellos,- totalmente fuera de peligro, Saori firmaba los últimos documentos para cerrar esa etapa de su vida. Le habían entregado el alta oficial de Seiya y Shun, los únicos que faltaban, pese a que ya tenían cerca de dos semanas fuera del hospital acudían cada tercer día a una revisión para evaluar su estado medico y anímico respectivamente. Saori necesitaba asegurarse que todos y cada uno de ellos estuvieran completamente recuperados antes de dar el siguiente paso, que tenía que ver con reconstruir el Santuario.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Athena? -preguntó Nachi al ver a Saori absorta en las hojas frente a ella.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien -contestó sonriéndole.- ¿Estamos listos?

- Cuando usted lo indique -Saori entregó todo a la enfermera que había permanecido a unos metros de ella, agradeció con una leve inclinación y se retiro junto con el Caballero a la salida, donde también la esperaba Geki. Los tres subieron al auto.

- ¿Les informaron a todos que necesito hablarles durante la cena? -preguntó cuando el auto tomó la pendiente que los llevaría a su hogar.

- Casi a todos. La señorita Shaina salió muy temprano y no ha regresado, y la verdad es que no tenemos idea de a dónde pudo haber ido.

_- "Yo creo saberlo"_ -pensó para si.- Bueno, no se preocupen, hablaré con ella en otro momento si es que no se presenta.

- Quizá no sea de mi incumbencia -comentó Geki no muy seguro de continuar- pero creo que ni ella ni la señorita Marin se sienten cómodas viviendo con nosotros. Creo que no les gusta llevar una vida normal.

- No es eso -contestó tranquila.- Lo que pasa es que no están acostumbradas. Hasta donde sé la vida como guerreras es lo único que habían tenido desde niñas. No es fácil perder todo en lo que crees y eres de un momento a otro.

- ¿Cree que terminen por irse?

- No me sorprendería que lo hicieran. Aunque me gustaría mucho tenerlos a todos juntos por siempre sé que es imposible. No puedo negarles el derecho a vivir como ustedes quieran ni obligarlos a estar siempre a mi lado por ser la diosa a la que juraron proteger. Mucho menos ahora y con todo lo que ha pasado -su mirada y actitud por un momento se entristecieron.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de la enorme casa que Saori había comprado. Aunque mucho menos opulenta que la de mansión Kido en Japón, no por eso dejaba de ser imponente. Era una casa de dos pisos construida en ladrillo y madera, de aspecto rústico y rodeada de vegetación común de la zona. Antes de adquirirla Saori se aseguró de que fuera lo suficientemente amplia para todas las personas que quería vivieran con ella.

Bajaron y Geki abrió la puerta de la casa. No contaban con servidumbre salvo una persona que cada semana iba a la casa y se encargaba de las compras. Entre ellos habían decidido ocuparse de las actividades de lo que llamaban su nueva vida, repartiéndose el trabajo en equipos o de forma individual. Al comienzo no fue fácil, pero terminaron por adaptarse y familiarizarse con el tiempo.

Ese día la hora de la cena fue un poco más tarde de lo usual, y casi todos estaban reunidos. Faltaba Shaina que no había regresado desde la mañana, y Kiki, a quien habían mandado a dormir antes de reunirse, aunque dudaban que realmente hubiera hecho caso.

- Supongo que deben preguntarse por qué les pedí unos minutos de su tiempo antes de la cena de hoy -comenzó Saori levantándose una vez que todos se hubieron sentado.- Como saben hoy finalmente me dieron el alta médica de los que hacían falta, lo cual es un alivio para mi ya que eso significa que por lo menos en cuanto a su salud física ya están recuperados. Este es un momento que estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo y si espere a esto fue porque no quería que pensaran que no me importa lo que pase con ustedes, pero como saben mi deber como la diosa Athena no ha terminado, y por eso considero que es momento de retomar mis obligaciones.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Saori? -preguntó Seiya.

- Dejé todo en Japón para venir a Grecia y poder estar cerca de la gente que ha dado todo lo que es por ayudarme, y eso es algo que jamás podré pagarles. No piensen que me arrepiento de mi decisión, son importantes para mi y por eso lo hice. Pero ahora que han recuperado su salud he decidido regresar al Santuario, y para eso necesito reconstruirlo.

- ¿En verdad? -preguntó Jabu asombrado.

- Así es Jabu. No puedo permanecer más tiempo lejos de el que siempre debió ser mi hogar. Tras.. bueno... tras los desafortunados eventos que todos conocemos el Santuario quedó destruido, creo que más que en cualquier otra de las vidas pasadas de Athena. Pero habiendo alcanzado la paz no veo motivo por el cual no pueda poner nuevamente en pie el hogar de muchos de ustedes -dijo viendo a donde estaba Marín.- Eso me lleva al siguiente punto, y es respecto al destino de todos ustedes.

- ¿Nuestro destino?

- Si Hyoga. Después de la guerra con Poseidón sabía lo que vendría, Mu de Aries me contó que Hades es quien siempre cierra el ciclo, y que no sobreviven más de un par de caballeros después de eso. Esa fue la razón por la que traté de alejarlos, no quería perderlos a ustedes cinco -dirigió su mirada rápidamente a cada uno de ellos- luego de todo lo que habían hecho por mi. Los caballeros de Oro y sus demás compañeros -esta vez dirigió su mirada a los demás- estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión de darles una vida normal y de sacrificarse para preservar todo lo que ustedes ya habían logrado. No había podido decirles esto antes pero lamento que hayan sentido que los hice a un lado.

- No te atormentes más por eso Saori -dijo Shiryu.- Te agradecemos, mejor dicho, les agradecemos lo que quisieron hacer por nosotros, pero nuestro deber como caballeros no nos hubiera dejado vivir en paz sabiendo que estabas en peligro.

- Es por eso que esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error que aquella vez. Les pedí que estuvieran todos hoy porque quiero saber si desean continuar viviendo cono caballeros y amazonas, o si desean vivir una vida normal.

- ¡Pero Saori...!

- Déjame terminar por favor Seiya. Imagino que mi pregunta debe extrañarlos así que les explicaré. El ciclo de guerras ha terminado con la derrota del dios de Inframundo, pero el Santuario esta completamente destruido. Si me mude a Grecia fue para estar aquí y sanar las heridas que todas estas batallas nos han dejado. Como ya les dije voy a vivir en el Santuario permanentemente, reconstruiré piedra por piedra y el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo he decidido abandonar la vida como Saori Kido para ser solo Athena, pero esa es una decisión mía, y por tanto no puedo obligarlos a seguirme en algo que es mi obligación.

- Somos tus caballeros, Athena, y debemos estar contigo.

- Eso es justo lo que no quiero Ikki. No quiero que sientan que tienen la obligación de seguirme a donde quiera que yo vaya. Sé que siempre serán mis caballeros y por eso le estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de tener una vida más allá de este mundo.

Se detuvo un momento para escoger las mejores palabras a fin de no se sintieran ofendidos

- Cuando eran niños sufrieron mucho. En parte por mi culpa. Su vida estuvo siempre marcada por el sufrimiento y la tragedia. Yo en cambio vivi una vida de lujos y comodidad, mientras que ustedes solo han tenido tiempo para entrenar, pelear y curarse, y eso no es justo. Les estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de vivir una vida normal, que vayan y vengan a su antojo sin tener que dar disculpas o pedir permiso a alguien. Quiero que sean dueños de su propio camino y que realmente vean el mundo por como es, aunque ustedes mejor que nadie podrán hablarme de los males y desdichas que hay, pero también saben de las cosas maravillosas que en el existen, y no es justo que solo hayan peleado por ellas sin tener el derecho a disfrutarlas.

- Señorita Saori...

- No Ban. No quiero que me den su respuesta en este momento, solo piénsenlo. Sea lo que sea que decidan yo estaré de acuerdo con su decisión. De acuerdo y en paz -Saori tomo asiento de nuevo.

- No tengo que pensar nada, señorita Athena -dijo Marin.- La vida en el Santuario es lo único que conozco. Y creo que hablo por mi y por Shaina al decir que será un honor para nosotras acompañarla en el camino que ha decidido tomar.

- Gracias Marin. En cuanto a los demás ¿me prometen que al menos van a pensarlo?

- Lo haremos Saori -contestó de nuevo Shiryu por todos.

- Gracias, a todos.

La cena prosiguió su curso normal, aunque no tan animada como en días anteriores. Todos estaban reflexionando en las palabras de Saori, algunos preocupados por lo que los otros pensarían si aceptaban su oferta y aceptaban la vida normal que les estaban ofreciendo. Shun era uno de ellos. Pero más que la reacción de los demás, le preocupaba en particular la de Ikki. En cuanto supiera la razón por la que quería tener esa oportunidad vendría el interrogatorio: cómo, cuándo y por qué. Y no le quedaría más remedio que contarle la verdad. De como June y él se conocieron y del tiempo que habían estado juntos pese a que las leyes de Athena lo prohibían. Y la misma Saori también se enteraría. Pero era su oportunidad de estar con ella, y después de todo lo que habían visto y hecho... no se trataba de justicia o recompensa, era lo que siempre había deseado.

Marin veía a Shun. Le bastaba con ver los sutiles gestos que hacia involuntariamente para darse una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. A ella también le pareció que era el momento apropiado para cumplir su promesa con June. Esa era la razón por la que no se había marchado pese a lo mucho que quería hacerlo, como Shaina. La amazona de la cobra no regresaría a la casa, ella misma se lo dijo. Una vida hogareña no era vida para una guerrera en cuerpo y alma. Marín pensaba muy similar a Shaina. Después de todo lo único que la pudo haber impulsado a tener algo más aparte del Santuario había muerto hace dos meses. Pero con Athena decidida a volver, ella aún tenía un propósito al cual servir.

Terminaron la cena, y después de que pusieron orden al comedor y la cocina se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Marin estaba segura de Seiya y los demás se reunirían para hablar de lo ocurrido. Ella por su parte mañana mismo regresaría al Santuario, quería informar a Shaina la decisión de Saori y también poner un poco de orden antes de que Athena regresara, por lo menos en lo que se refería a sus habitaciones puesto que el Templo Principal no había sufrido tanto con las batallas. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando subía, los muchachos entraban a la habitación de Shiryu, y seguramente estarían hasta la madrugada. Les daría espacio. Mientras, se ocuparía en juntar sus cosas y las de Shaina para regresar.

Por la mañana, Marín escuchó salir primero a los muchachos, después a Saori. Bajó a la sala y encontró a Shun leyendo.

- Hola Shun.

- Hola ¿Marín? -se quedo extrañado al verla con una maleta mediana a su lado.- ¿Te vas tan pronto?

- Pues si. Yo al contrario de ustedes no tengo nada más ahí afuera ¿Y, cómo te fue con los muchachos? -preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Lo de siempre: Seiya indeciso, Ikki en contra, Shiryu neutral y Hyoga ni lo uno ni lo otro.

- ¿Y tu?

- ¿Yo? No lo sé.

- Creo que lo si lo sabes... ¿te molestaría si caminamos afuera un rato? -acababa de ver pasar a Ichi con Ban y lo que tenía que decirle a Shun era mejor decirlo en privado. El muchacho aceptó y fueron al patio trasero, decorado también con una enorme fuente como decoración principal del jardín.

- ¿Pasa algo? -ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas

- Si Shun, yo sé dónde esta June.

- ¿Lo sabes? ¡¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunte? Incluso me dijiste que no lo sabías.

- No te lo dije entonces porque de haberlo hecho te hubieras levantado aún convaleciente y la hubieras ido a buscar.

- Eso no es cierto...

- Shun, sé lo que hay entre ustedes -él se mostraba sorprendido y preocupado.

- Lo sabes ¿hace cuanto?

- Poco antes de lo del eclipse. La noche en que ustedes se fueron por orden de Saori ¿lo recuerdas? -afirmó con su cabeza.- Jabu y los demás llegaron junto con June unas horas después. Ella y Shaina discutieron porque June estaba decidida a hablar con Athena para dejar la Orden y cuando Shaina le pregunto el por qué... fue así como nos enteramos.

- Pero entonces ¿ella habló con Saori?

- No. Paso algo después, mejor dicho, yo llegué cuando estaban discutiendo y... lo que voy a decirte, no sé cómo vas a tomarlo, pero por favor prométeme mantener la calma ¿de acuerdo?

- Marin, sea lo que sea, dímelo ¿June esta bien? ¿En dónde está?

- Una ciudad al sur llamada Dapni. Hay una iglesia católica que también sirve como refugio, el único de hecho, al mando de la Madre Superiora Helena. Yo vivi ahí cuando niña, y fue el único lugar en donde podían ayudar a June sin juzgarla o hacer preguntas.

- ¿Juzgarla? ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? Marín ¿por qué June se fue del Santuario?

- Ella esta embarazada -la cara de Shun cambió completamente y Marín continuo.- Shaina y Aioria estaban conmigo cuando nos enteramos, June quería dejar la orden por esa razón. Cuando llegaron de Japón ella esperaba encontrarte porque ese mismo día se había enterado de su condición, y al saber que ya no estabas fue cuando trató de hablar con Athena pero Shaina no se lo permitió, y cuando Aioria se enteró pues... él le exigió su armadura y que dejara el Santuario.

- ¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo Marín? -le recriminó tratando de mantenerse calmado para no llamar la atención de los otros.- Irse en el medio de la noche, sola, en un país que no conoce y encima de todo esperando un hijo... _mi_ hijo.

- Tienes que entender que ella quebranto las leyes, y lo que Aioria hizo fue un acto benévolo.

- ¿A eso llamas un acto benévolo?

- Si Shaina hubiera querido, si él lo hubiera querido, pudieron arrestar a June y exigirle revelar la identidad del padre, en este caso tú. Ambos hubieran sido juzgados por los caballeros de Oro y quien sabe la forma en que habrían sido castigados.

- Pero Saori...

- Hay cosas que ni la misma Athena puede pasar por alto y esta es una de ellas. Cuando Saga era Patriarca al menos cinco amazonas murieron como castigo por acciones muy parecidas a las de June. Y aunque sé que Saori jamás permitiría algo así de todas formas ambos hubieran sido castigados ¿habrías expuesto a June a la vergüenza de ser juzgada delante de todos nosotros? ¿O que tu hijo recibiera el título de bastardo, sin derecho a poder poner un pie en el Santuario? Lo que Aioria hizo fue para protegerlos a los tres.

- ¿Por eso ella desapareció?

- No sabía como reaccionarias ante la noticia y por eso tampoco estaba segura sobre qué hacer, pero confiaba en que la amabas y estarías con ella pasara lo que pasara. Yo le prometí contarte todo pero fue cuando paso lo de Hades y estos meses que han estado en recuperación... decidí esperar hasta el momento adecuado.

- Si lo hubiese sabido antes... ella y mi hijo me necesitan.

- Por eso es que te cuento todo esto. Tienes la opción de tener una vida con ella, y si yo también espere a que estuvieras recuperado fue para que puedas estar con ambos, porque van a necesitarte completo, sin secuelas físicas o emocionales. No la desaproveches.

- Lamento si te ofendí con lo que dije de Aioria.

- Descuida, te entiendo. Habla con Athena y haz lo que tengas que hacer, June en verdad te ama.

- No lo dudo, pero ahora me preocupa la reacción de Ikki cuando lo sepa.

- Es tu hermano, quizá se moleste y se aleje por un tiempo, pero cuando nazca el bebé y lo vea... no puedes vivir temiendo su reacción, es solo tu hermano pero eres tú quien decide qué hacer con tu vida.

- Lo sé Marín -iba en camino a la puerta, cuando Shun le hablo.-Gracias, por lo que hiciste por June.

- Quisiera haber podido hacer más.

Shun se quedó un rato pensando después de que Marín se fue. Escuchó regresar a Seiya y Shiryu, pero no a Ikki que había salido con ellos. Fue cuando se decidió. Subió a su cuarto, tomo lo que necesitaba y salió, sin decir a nadie a dónde iba.

* * *

¡Hola una vez más! Ahora si ya estamos a un capítulo del gran final, que por cierto ya está escrito. Verán, resulta que una tarde tuve un golpe de inspiración y escribí el final del fic, ya estaba a punto de subirlo, y a último minuto me eche hacia atrás. Todo esto que leyeron y lo que leerán en unas dos semanas, porque este capitulo por lo extenso tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, no existía. Pasé directamente al final y me di cuenta que dejaba en blanco muchas cosas, aunque las explicaba en forma general en el epílogo. Lo que hice fue sobre el epílogo construír este capítulo, y como seguía avanzando y avanzando, por eso lo corte. Y después tuve que modificar un poco el epílogo porque cambie el orden de ciertas cosas.

Así que, en dos semanas nos veremos con la siguiente parte y con el final. La verdad es que me da mucho gusto por fin terminarla después de tanto tiempo que paso en el tintero, espero que hayan estado igual de emocionados que yo.

Bien, los dejo porque ahora la que me tiene trabajando es la historia de El diario, del cual en unos días les compartiré una ilustración que una amiga me regalo por mi cumpleaños.

Pues gracias por el tiempo y su paciencia. Ya mero viene la navidad y mi regalo para ustedes será terminar con todos los fics que ya tienen tiempo incompletos, y por lo menos un par de capítulos de Luz y Sombra, si es que mi cuaderno de notas aparece o sino estaré en problemas.

Muchas gracias y buena suerte. Namarie!


	5. El mundo es nuestro Parte 2

¡Hola! Bueno, sé que dije dos semanas pero como tengo mucho tiempo libre -_léase desempleo_- la verdad es que me puse a trabajar, estaba medio obsesiva por terminar y deje a mi musa hacer lo suyo. Lo que debo advertirles sobre este capítulo es que creo me quedo un tanto OCC -creo que así se dice- que se traduce a que siento que quedo un tanto telenovelesco y cursi. ¿Qué puedo decir?Paso mucho tiempo en mi casa, supongo que la musa por eso esta medio triste, admito que extraño mi anterior trabajo a pesar de los desvelos, enojos, corajes y bipolaridades de mi ex-jefa, pero fue mi vida por casi cinco años y si que hubo buenos momentos. Espero pronto regresar a trabajar... pero como eso es tema aparte, los dejo con el fin de la historia. Si son muy sensibles pueden tener a la mano un pañuelito, a lo mejor les puede hacer falta -digo, solo tal vez. Ahora si, que lo disfruten.

(Olvidaba aclararles, los lugares de Grecia y ciudades de otros países que menciono si existen, he bajado mapas y guías turísticas, que me sirven como referencia)

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® Se hace uso de ellos para mantener a mi musa entretenida.**

**La autora no recibe ningún beneficio económico por la redacción o publicación.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad (situaciones, personas, diálogos) es total y mera coincidencia.**

**

* * *

**

**La ley de las amazonas**

**Capitulo 4 parte 2**

- ¡Vamos todos, a cenar! Aprisa niños -llamó una de las cocineras de ese día. Un grupo de cinco niños y tres niñas se apresuraron a lavar sus manos y bajaron al cuarto que les servia como comedor.

Una joven de cabello rubio terminaba de poner los platos para los pequeños, que como siempre llegaban gritando y jalando las sillas.

- ¡Tranquilos! Saben que no es correcto arrastrar las sillas -los niños se disculparon como cada uno acostumbraba a hacerlo y se sentaron en silencio. En una mesa al lado, más grande que la de ellos, ya estaban sentados un hombre de unos cincuenta años, una monja más o menos de la misma edad del hombre, una mujer de cuarenta años, tres de las madres de los niños y una joven de quince años, que esperaban a que las otras dos jóvenes terminaran.

- ¿Están listas, Lorna, June?

- Listo, demos las gracias -dijo la que respondió al nombre de Lorna, una mujer de unos treinta años. Ella y June se sentaron en sus lugares, y el hombre, que era también un sacerdote, se levantó. Dijo una oración y empezaron a cenar.

- Los niños están un poco tristes -dijo la monja, que no era otra sino la madre Helena.- ¿No puede irse por la mañana?

- Nos gustaría pero no es posible -contestó el sacerdote.- El barco que sale de puerto Faliro lo hace a las seis de la mañana y son muchas horas de navegación hasta Brindisi.

- ¿En Italia, padre Maximilian?

- Así es Lorna. Debemos ir a Nápoles a ver cómo sigue la familia.

- Eso lo dirás por ti, hermano.

- ¿Tiene mucho sin ver a su familia, padre Maximilian? -preguntó la joven.

- Así es, Geovanna. Ser misionero es un trabajo difícil pero no me siento solo, ya que encuentro una familia a cada lugar al que voy, y además Dios siempre esta conmigo.

- Eso no te lo voy a negar, hermano. Pero también debes darte un poco más de tiempo para nosotros.

- Lo vamos a extrañar padre Maximilian.

- A usted también, señora Annyel.

- Sin el señora, que me hacen sentir vieja ¡sin ofender, madre Helena!

- Ya sabes lo que digo, la vejez nos hace más astutos.

June los observaba en silencio mientras reían. No podía evitar sentir nostalgia cuando escenas como esa ocurrían. Le recordaban un pasado que le resultaba doloroso aún cuando evitaba lo menos posible pensar en el. Sin embargo su embarazo no se lo hacía fácil. Estaba feliz por el bebé, que ya era algo notorio puesto que estaba en el cuarto mes, pero al mismo tiempo era la causa por la que no podía olvidar; y eso la llenaba de angustia. Pensaba que el bebe era y a la vez no, la razón de todo lo que había pasado, y se sentía culpable por pensar de esa forma.

- June ¿estás bien? -preguntó discretamente Annyel.

- Si, es solo que a veces aún siento mareos de vez en cuando.

- ¿Ya sabes que será?

- Todavía no.

- June, tu bebe no tiene la culpa de nada...

- No lo culpo, al contrario, es todo lo que tengo ahora y por eso es lo que más quiero en la vida. Es solo que...

- ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

- Es una historia muy larga, y este no es el lugar para hablar de ello. Pero, he pensado... Anny, necesito irme de aquí. Yo quiero olvidar todo pero no puedo mientras siga cerca de Athenas.

- ¿El padre vive ahí?

- No, ya no. Él murió. Nunca supo que iba a ser padre.

- Creo que te entiendo. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Terminaron la cena, acostaron a los niños y la mayoría se fue a dormir. June fue al despacho de la madre Helena, junto con Annyel que había ido a buscarla. Adentro los esperaba no solo la superiora, sino también el padre Maximilian.

- Pasen por favor. Ven June, siéntate -el sacerdote permanecía de pie, a un lado del escritorio en que estaba sentada la monja. Annyel se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Ocurre algo, madre Helena? -preguntó preocupada la ex-amazona.

- No, June, al contrario -empezó el sacerdote.- He estado hablando con la madre Helena sobre tu situación. Personalmente debo decirte que he oído cientos de historias como la tuya, y no por eso me he vuelto menos insensible a ellas, al contrario, al ver a personas como tu, dispuestas a salir adelante a pesar de todo, es la prueba de que lo que hago es lo correcto.

- Pues, gracias... supongo.

- Como sabes me marcho el día de hoy, de hecho solo vine a despedirme de la madre Helena y agradecerle por recibirnos, pero mi hermana Annyel habló con nosotros de lo que le narraste en la cena -June miró a la mencionada.

- No lo hice con una mala intención, al contrario, nosotros queremos ayudarte.

- Annyel...

- Queremos que vengas con nosotros.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi estancia en Napoles será de un mes, y después tengo que regresar a Holanda, ahí hay personas que pueden ayudarte a empezar de nuevo en donde tu quieras. Yo no puedo hacer mucho excepto esto.

- Pero ¿por qué harían esto por mi? Hay muchas otras personas que lo necesitan más que yo.

- Porque solo así podrás realmente continuar -intervino Annyel.- Si, hay muchas otras personas como tu, pero ahora es a ti a quien podemos ayudar, y en verdad creo que lo necesitas.

- Nos has ayudado mucho el tiempo que has estado aquí -dijo la madre Helena.- Pero como dice Annyel, esto no solo lo necesitas tu, sino también tu hijo quien es el que más sufre ahora. Tu necesitas estar bien para que pueda nacer sano. Me has dicho que es todo lo que tienes, pero no lo parece: no acudes a las visitas médicas que conseguimos para ti, duermes muy poco y apenas haces una comida al día. Si de verdad quieres a tu hijo como dices, demuéstralo.

- Tiene razón. Acepto su ayuda padre Maximilian.

- No se diga más entonces -Annyel se levantó de su lugar.- Se nos hace tarde y el camino es largo.

- / - / -

Pasaba del medio día cuando Shun llegó a Dapni. En el trayecto entre las dos ciudades, tuvo tiempo de razonar sus acciones: salió literalmente corriendo de la casa, tomo un taxi, se subió a un camión y ahora bajaba en la terminal. Por primera vez se sentía como una persona normal, y era de lo más extraño. Se encontraba con un sentimiento que hasta ese momento no conocía: incertidumbre. En su vida como caballero siempre supo lo que pasaría, lo que haría, y aunque no pocas veces tuvo miedo, al final sabía que lo lograría. Pero no podía decir lo mismo en ese momento. Manejar su vida como persona y no como guerrero, era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Paro en una tienda a comprar una botella de agua. Estaba bajo medicación por l debilidad en su corazón y durante el camino no se había sentido bien. Los doctores habían dicho que mejoraría con el tiempo siempre y cuando siguiera sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, cosa que no se le complicaba teniendo a Ikki casi todo el día detrás de él. Ikki. ¿Habría ya regresado a la casa? No quería imaginar su reacción al enterarse que él no estaba, o peor, el motivo por el que se fue. Y más si regresaba con June...

- "Debo encontrarla" -pensó.- Disculpe -se dirigió a la muchacha que atendía una de las cajas, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que llego.

- ¿Que se te ofrece? -preguntó recargándose en el mostrador.

- Me dijeron que por aquí hay una iglesia católica ¿podías decirme como llegar?

- ¿Y para que quieres una iglesia? No me digas que quieres ser sacerdote porque la verdad sería todo un desperdicio -dijo tratando de coquetear con él, aunque Shun no entendió su intención con el comentario.

- No, quiero encontrar a una persona.

- Yo puedo llevarlo, joven -dijo una señora a sus espaldas, que traía a un niño de una mano, y sujetando bolsas de mandado en la otra.- No esta muy lejos y yo vivo ahí.

Shun agradeció a la empleada y se ofreció a ayudar a la señora con sus bolsas. Sobra decir que a la muchacha no le agrado para nada lo sucedido, pero ya iban demasiado lejos como para que la escuchara mientras hablaba con una de sus compañeras que también lamentaba la partida del muchacho.

Caminaron cerca de veinte minutos. Lo primero que diviso fue el campanario, y después el edificio, era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Entraron por una de las puertas laterales, llegando directamente a la cocina.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, muchacho -la señora mando al niño a jugar, colocando las bolsas en una de las mesas.- Te llevare con la madre Helena, ella es quien puede ayudarte.

Lo guió entonces por un pasillo, entraron por otra puerta y atravesaron un patio. Por fuera la construcción parecía más sencilla de lo que en realidad era, una persona que no conociera fácilmente podría perderse. Shun se sentía aliviado de haber topado con aquella mujer.

- ¿Puedo saber a quien buscas? -pregunto para romper el silencio.

- Una persona a la que quiero... demasiado.

- Es una chica con suerte -dijo deteniéndose en otra puerta un poco más llamativa que las otras. Toco y una voz le indico que podía pasar.- Madre Helena, este joven quisiera hablar con usted.

La reverenda estaba sentada en su escritorio, revisando papeles.

- Pasa muchacho. Gracias Lorna ¿trajiste todo para la comida de hoy?

- Si Madre, por fortuna tope con este apuesto jovencito que fue de gran ayuda -dijo haciendo que Shun se sintiera apenado.- Bueno, con su permiso .

- Ve con Dios, Lorna -la puerta se cerro tras ella. Le indicó a Shun que se sentara.- Dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Vine a buscar a alguien que creí haber perdido para siempre, pero que hace unas horas me entere que esta aquí.

- ¿Y de quien se trata?

- Se llama Juneth, aunque todos la llamamos solamente June.

- ¿June, dices?

- Sé que está aquí. Lo sé porque Marín la envió aquí, y fue ella quien me lo dijo.

- ¿Tu conoces a Marín? ¿Cómo?

- Ella es maestra de un amigo mío, mejor dicho de uno de mis hermanos... es una larga historia pero por favor ¿puedo ver a June?

- Como lo siento hijo -dijo poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Le paso algo a ella?

- No, pero June ya no está con nosotros. Anoche se fue.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al parecer iba a Italia, a Nápoles. Pero me acabo de enterar que las personas con las que iba tuvieron un problema y cambiaron los planes, y no sé en dónde están ahora.

- ¿Qué personas? ¿Con quien iba June?

- Antes de seguir, necesito saber quién eres.

- Lo siento, me llamo Shun.

- ¿Shun, dices?

- Madre Helena, June, yo...

- Tu eres el padre del bebe que espera.

- ¿Ella se lo dijo?

- No exactamente. Ella nos dijo que había muerto y que no sabía que ella está embarazada.

- ¿Dijo eso? No entiendo ¿por qué lo haría?

- ¿No te sentías listo para ser padre y por eso la dejaste?

- No, jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Lo que paso entre nosotros... es una historia que quizá no vaya a creerme, pero creo que tiene derecho a saberla.

Haciendo un esfuerzo y sin entrar en muchos detalles, Shun le narro sobre el santuario y Athena, de su entrenamiento y su relación con June. La madre Helena escucho atentamente, preguntando solo lo necesario para comprender.

- ¿Cree que estoy loco, verdad?

- No hijo, te creo. Supe un poco el día que vinieron por Marín. Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que dijo llamarse Aioros, fue quien vino por ella. Y cuando June llego, me basto con verla para saber que venía de ese mundo al que Marin pertenece.

- Madre Helena, en verdad amo a June. Créame, las cosas se dieron de tal forma que yo no supe nada hasta hoy. Quizá por eso es que ella creyó que había muerto.

- En verdad me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero lo que te dije es cierto. Uno de mis más viejos amigos, el padre Maximilian, se ofreció a ayudar a June a salir adelante. Cerca de media noche se fueron a puerto Faliro, pero el barco en el que viajarían se descompuso y al parecer tomaron otro, pero no sabemos a donde llegarían.

- ¿Esta segura?

- Mucho. Hay un señor que vive a dos casas, se llama Marcelo, él se ofreció a llevarlos en su auto y los acompaño hasta el puerto, al saber del imprevisto les ofreció traerlos de vuelta pero el capitán de puerto les dijo que otros barcos estaban por salir y al parecer tomaron otras opciones.

- Ya veo.

- Si en verdad están destinados a estar juntos -dijo tomando la mano de Shun- se volverán a encontrar. Ten fe en ello.

-/-/-

Para ser las seis de la tarde ya estaba algo oscuro. Sabía que en ciertas épocas del año en Grecia oscurecía antes, y ya también se sentía el fresco de la noche. El otoño estaba entrando sin duda.

Llego a la casa después de las siete. Al bajarse del camión sintió la necesidad de caminar. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. No dudaba que lo esperaba una guerra civil desatada por su hermano, para que darle vueltas al asunto, era momento de que se enteraran. Aunque claro, era mejor hablar por separado en el caso de algunas personas.

Y efectivamente, cuando abrió la puerta, el primero que lo recibió fue un colérico fénix.

- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTABAS! ¿¡No Sabes Lo Preocupado Que Me Tenías!

- ¿Te paso algo Shun?

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

- ¿A dónde fuiste?

- ¿Pudieran hablarme de uno en uno, por favor? -casi suplicó al verse bombardeado por preguntas.

- ¡A mi me respondes en este momento! -dijo Ikki arrastrando a su hermano a uno de los sillones.- ¿¡Dónde estabas!

- Ikki cálmate -Saori se interpuso entre los hermanos.- ¿Shun, estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?

- Estoy bien. Lamento haberlos preocupado pero hay algo que tenía que hacer.

- Shun, tu estás bajo tratamiento médico ¿qué tal si te hubiera pasado algo?

- Pero no me paso nada Ikki, me lleve las cápsulas y las tome a la hora que debía. De verdad no fue mi intención irme sin avisarles, pero como les dije hay algo que tenía que hacer, y es importante que lo sepan.

- ¿Que pasa Shun? -pregunto Shiryu, que se había mantenido atento a las explicaciones del muchacho.

- Bueno, es algo de lo que me entere hoy, pero si no les molesta, primero quisiera hablar contigo Ikki, y con Saori.

- ¿Al mismo tiempo?

- Si Ikki, al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos a la biblioteca si les parece -sugirió la diosa. Ella y el fénix se adelantaron, Shun iba a seguirlos cuando Hyoga lo detuvo.

- ¿Shun, qué pasa?

- Nada de que preocuparse, al contrario. Pero no sé como lo va a tomar mi hermano y por eso quiero que sea el primero en saberlo ¿esta bien?

- Sabes que si -dijo Seiya poniendo una mano su hombro.- Pero más te vale no olvidarte de nosotros ¿eh?

Shun les sonrió antes de desaparecer por las escaleras al segundo piso. Los muchachos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la llegada de Shun. Adentro en la biblioteca ya estaban Saori e Ikki, cuando entro, pudo sentir lo tenso del ambiente.

- Bien Shun ¿a que viene todo esto?

- Bueno, esto no es fácil de decir y la verdad es que me tomo por sorpresa, tanto que no puedo creer que haya pasado pero así es. Ayer me entere de algo y... y me gustaría contar con su opinión, pero sobre todo con su apoyo -Saori miró a Ikki, este permanecía con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la biblioteca. Con un gesto ella instó a Shun a proseguir.- Yo... yo voy, mejor dicho tengo... bueno, es que... es que voy a ser padre, voy a tener un hijo.

Ikki clavo su vista en Shun y Saori se levantó

- ¿Qué vas a ser que?

- Voy a ser padre Ikki. Voy a tener un hijo.

- Shun, pero cómo...

- Si esto es una broma -dijo Ikki interrumpiendo a Saori- déjame decirte que es de muy mal gusto ¿cómo que vas a tener un hijo? Apenas cumpliste diecisiete años, no tienes la madurez necesaria para pensar siquiera en adoptar a un niño.

- Ikki no voy a adoptar a nadie –Shun estaba serio y eso inquieto más a Ikki.

- Un hijo... hablas de que vas a tener un hijo ¿con alguien?

- Si.

- ¿Y con quién, si se puede saber? -el fénix esta convencido de que todo era una broma planeada por Seiya y Hyoga.

- June, la amazona del Camaleón. Marín me lo dijo hoy por mañana antes de irse, y fue por eso que apenas me entere, pero June esta embarazada desde antes de que ocurriera lo de Hades.

Lo que menos esperaba Shun era la reacción de Ikki, al menos no de esa forma. Por eso no hizo el intento de evadir el golpe, cayó al piso e Ikki lo sujeto por el cuello.

- ¡Ikki por favor!

- ¡¿Cómo que esta embarazada? Eso es imposible ¡Ustedes tendrían que...! -la cara de Shun lo decía todo. Ikki soltó a su hermano y retrocedió. Estaba furioso.- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuando empezó todo esto?

- Desde la Isla. No pude evitarlo, me enamore de ella. Ambos sabíamos que estábamos rompiendo las leyes de las amazonas y también la confianza de Athena, pero paso.

- No Shun, estas cosas no pasan de forma automática si uno no las provoca.

- Ikki por favor cálmate...

Cuando escucharon los gritos de Ikki, tanto Seiya como Hyoga voltearon preocupados. Justo en ese momento entraban Ichi, Ban y Kiki, que habían ido a comprar cosas para la cena.

- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Kiki extrañado.

- No es nada, ven -Shiryu se apresuro a sacar al niño, mientras que Hyoga y Seiya les pedían a sus compañeros no decir nada.

- ¡No me pidas que me calme Saori! No puedo creer que tu, mi propio hermano, te hayas atrevido a tener una aventura con una amazona mientras estaban a las órdenes de Athena.

- No fue una aventura Ikki. Tienes derecho a estar molesto conmigo por como se dieron las cosas pero la culpa no es de ella sino mía, porque cuando supe lo que June sentía por mi no hice nada por evitarlo, al contrario, fui yo quien le pidió que estuviéramos juntos.

- Todo este tiempo nos has visto la cara ¡traicionaste nuestra confianza!

- Esa jamás fue nuestra intención. Pero si nos quedamos callados fue por esto, por la reacción que tendrían. Yo pensaba regresar a Japón y entregarle la armadura al señor Kido para poder volver a verte, y después de eso quería tener una vida con ella... pero eso no pudo ser por todo lo que paso y June así lo entendió. Pelee una y otra vez no solo por Athena y la justicia en el mundo, sino también por mi, por mi derecho a poder estar con June. Ignoraba que estaba embarazada hasta ayer que Marin me lo dijo.

- ¿Y ella cómo lo sabe? -preguntó Saori al ver que Ikki les daba la espalda.

- June se lo dijo. La noche que regresamos antes de lo de Hades se enteró, no solo ella, Shaina y Aioria también. June tuvo que dejar su armadura y el Santuario para evitar ser juzgada y exhibida ante todos. Antes de irse Marin le prometio decirme sobre su estado pero nunca pudo hacerlo, y si me lo dijo anoche fue por lo que tú nos dijiste Saori. Por eso se los digo aquí y ahora: iré por June. Quiero estar con ella y con mi hijo pase lo que pase, incluso si debo renunciar a la armadura.

- Esto es algo que nunca te voy a perdonar Shun -Ikki se encaminó a la salida.- Por mi ¡haz lo que quieras!

- ¡Ikki! -Saori trató de detenerlo pero el fénix no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Perdóname por haberte traicionado -dijo Shun sentándose en el sillón.- Ikki tiene razón, todo este tiempo lo sabía, lo sabíamos, sin embargo me enamoré de June, la amo.

- Shun, te comprendo- se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos.- Me alegra saber que a pesar de la vida que te tocó, pese a todo lo que tuviste que sufrir, encontraste la dicha en medio de tanta oscuridad. No tengo nada que perdonarte porque a mis ojos no existe ninguna traición... y esto te lo digo como Athena -los dos se veían mutuamente.- Supongo entonces que has tomado una decisión.

- No voy a dejar de ser un Caballero -esto tomó por sorpresa a Saori.- Sino estoy equivocado a pesar del modo en que June dejo su armadura, eso me permite a mi seguir en la Orden... ¡No me malentiendas! -dijo al ver la cara de Saori.- No hace mucho June y yo hablamos sobre la posibilidad de vernos en una situación parecida a esta. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar su armadura, me dijo que no se sentía como una amazona útil y que yo por el contrario pues, bueno, decía que estaba orgullosa.

- Shun...

- Ambos entendemos nuestro lugar en el mundo, aunque no era esta la forma en que queríamos hacerlo.

- Creo que te entiendo, pero debes saber que en efecto no puede recuperar su armadura. Quisiera hablar con ella antes de que cualquiera de los dos tome una decisión definitiva. ¿Dónde dices que está?

- Ese es el problema ahora.

Ikk bajo de nuevo, casi choca de frente con Hyoga.

- Ikki, ¿qué paso?

- Pregúntaselo a tu hermano -salió de la casa sin dar tiempo a que nadie dijera o hiciera algo.

- Nunca se refiere a Shun como nuestro hermano -dijo a Seiya que también casi fue arrollado por el fénix- algo grave paso.

- Hyoga

- Paso algo entre ellos.

- Vamos con Saori -ambos se encaminaron a la biblioteca.

- ¿En la iglesia donde Marín creció?

- Si, pero cómo...

- Ella me contó algo de su pasado antes de la orden. Se refiera a esa iglesia como el sitio para los desamparados.

- Ella se fue, anoche. Iba con un sacerdote que le ofreció ayudarla. Solo sé que iban a Holanda.

- La encontraremos, no te preocupes.

- ¿Pero Saori...?

- ¿Saori? -los muchachos estaban a la puerta, a ambos se les notaba la preocupación en sus rostros.- ¿Pasa algo?

- Ikki salió furioso de aquí ¿qué sucedió?

- Es que Shun...

- No pasa nada muchachos -dijo el aludido levantándose e interrumpiendo a la joven.- Le dije a Ikki que quiero irme por un tiempo y parece que la idea no le gusto.

- Pero su reacción...

- En verdad muchachos, no pasa nada. No me siento bien, voy a mi cuarto -salió antes de darles tiempo a otras preguntas.

- Eso si fue extraño -dijo Hyoga luego de unos minutos de silencio.- ¿En verdad no pasa nada?

- Tendrán que confiar en Shun esta vez. Por favor.

- Si tú lo dices. Voy a ver si necesita algo -Hyoga salió. Seiya sin embargo se quedo inmóvil en la puerta, done había estado hacia un rato. Cuando el cisne salió, cerró la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Así van a ser las cosas ahora?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Nos vamos a mentir los unos a los otros? Ikki sale de aquí hecho una fiera, Shun se encierra en su cuarto para no hablarnos, y tú, nos pides que solo esperemos.

- Seiya, por favor.

- ¿Es esta la forma en que quieres que volvamos a empezar? Porque si es así es una forma bastante rara, y no me gusta.

- Por favor entiéndeme -dijo caminando hacia él.- Lo que Shun me dijo es algo muy personal, si él no quiso decirles todavía es por algo, pero lo hará. Solo necesita tiempo.

- Bien, haré lo que tu quieras -estaba por salir cuando Saori lo detuvo.

- No quiero que estés molesto conmigo, solo te pido que me entiendas.

- Sabes que lo hago... más de lo que debería quizá -la atrajo hacía si cariñosamente, ella no opuso resistencia.- ¿Has pensado lo que te dije?

- Si, ya lo pensé.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quizá... pero no en este momento -se separó de Seiya, que la veía contrariado.

- ¿No, en este momento? ¿Eso qué significa?

- Seiya, sabes que mi deber es reconstruir el santuario. Hasta que lo haga no puedo tener otra vida que no sea la de Athena.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Saori Kido? ¿No has sido tú misma quien nos ha dicho que ambos nombres son la misma persona?

- Y lo son.

- No te entiendo Saori ¿o debo llamarte Athena? -molesto, le dio la espalda.

- Te amo -dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Seiya y recargándose en su espalda.- No debería de hacerlo pero lo hago. Sé lo que quiero, y eso es estar a tu lado.

- Yo estaré contigo sin importar lo que elijas -se volteo para abrazarla nuevamente.- También te amo, y te seguiré a donde sea que vayas.

Aunque el ambiente en la casa se sentía tenso, todos sus habitantes se fueron a dormir esa noche en aparente normalidad, tratando de no dar demasiada importancia a todo lo que había pasado.

Pero la mañana siguiente no trajo esa tranquilidad que habían esperado. Jabu y el resto de los muchachos también decidieron vivir en el Santuario, y también se marcharon antes de que terminara el día. Ikki seguía sin aparecer, y Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun sentían que ellos también debían de tomar ese camino, a pesar de que los últimos tres pensaban en las personas por las cuales no querían hacerlo.

Y sin embargo de nuevo el destino ya había decidido por ellos: un árbol apareció en el santuario. Las almas petrificadas de la élite dorada y su patriarca eran la tétrica figura del árbol: no había ramas ni hojas ni flores que lo decoraran, solo brazos y rostros que se elevaban uno sobre otro.

Una vez más se marcharon para hacer frente a los dioses.

* * *

**N/F:**

Creo que no necesitamos más palabras, ya sabemos lo que el árbol significa. Pero, como aún no hay un final oficial del Tenkai Hen, no hay nada escrito, y aunque lo hubiera, mi musa siempre encuentra una forma de cambiar las cosas :)

Aparte del epílogo, escribí un ultimo capitulo para el fic. No es que el final esté dividido en dos partes, sino que será una historia conclusiva a toda esta trama, aunque en el próximo capítulo verán que realmente ya todo está terminado. Es solo un extra como regalo a la pareja principal de la historia.

Bien, nos vemos en unos días más ¡soy mala! Los voy a dejar con la duda solo un poquito tiempo más, en lo que termino de escribir el extra y hacer unos cambios necesarios al final. Muchisisisimas gracias por todos los reviews, no he podido contestarlos ya que mi bam -que es con lo que me puedo conectar a internet- esta en sus últimos megas de servicio y como no tengo trabajo pues no tengo dinero para pagar, y por tanto reduzco del uso a lo menos posible, pero solo mientras pasa la crisis. Ya me pondré al día en este asunto.

Mucha suerte a todos y cuídense mucho, han estado pasando cosas malas en el mundo pero mientras haya gente buena como ustedes, siempre se puede seguir!

Namarie!


	6. Epílogo

Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® Se hace uso de ellos para mantener a mi musa entretenida.

La autora no recibe ningún beneficio económico por la redacción o publicación

Cualquier parecido con la realidad (situaciones, personas, diálogos) es total y mera coincidencia.

* * *

**La ley de las amazonas**

**Epílogo**

**Alpes valaisanos**

**Suiza.**

En una pequeña escuela, la maestra dirige a los niños en su clase de arte. No es un grupo muy grande, apenas unos quince pequeños, lo que le permite poner más atención a cada uno de ellos. Ese día fue de pintura. Enseñándoles cómo ponerse sus delantales y a pintar en un caballete, los niños están muy entretenidos en sus dibujos. Usan diversos materiales: acuarelas, crayones, lápices de color, todos los niños dan su mejor esfuerzo. La maestra de los niños de kinder, una joven de unos 27 años de nombre Lilian, pone atención al dibujo de una niña de 5 años, de largos cabellos castaño sujetos en dos coletas, con unos expresivos ojos verdes.

- Hola Any ¿qué estás dibujando? -se agacha para quedar a la altura de la niña.

- Es un ángel, maestra -contesta emocionada.

- ¿Un ángel?

- Si. Sueño con ángeles, mi mamá dice que todos tenemos un ángel que nos cuida desde el cielo. Lo dibujo para que ella pueda verlo.

- Muy bien, estoy segura que le gustará.

La maestra se levantó dejando a la niña continuar con su trabajo. Lo que había llamado la atención no fue el dibujo en sí, sino lo elaborado del mismo. No parecía el trabajo de una niña pequeña sino el de un adolescente. Tenía rasgos y formas muy bien definidos. Sin embargo no le extrañaba, no de esa niña. Any había ingresado a la escuela desde el programa de guardería, que aceptaba niños a partir de un año. Los que trabajaron con ella constataron que era "especial", un prodigio. Tenía habilidades que superaban al promedio, y mucha facilidad para aprender y memorizar cosas. Incluso la directora había hablado con la madre de la niña, ella consideraba que Any debía ir a una institución donde pudieran ayudarle a desarrollar mucho mejor su talento académico. La madre se negó. "_Lo único que me importa es la felicidad de mi hija. Si Any desea ser una reconocida niña genio podrá decidirlo más adelante, pero mientras sea una niña su única preocupación es ser feliz_". La directora lo comprendió y no volvió a presionar sobre el tema.

La campana sonó anunciando la hora de salida. La maestra les pidió regresar todo lo que usaron a su lugar y después los envió a lavarse antes de tomar sus cosas. Era viernes y estaban emocionados, ya que el fin de semana el pueblo celebraría su fiesta anual, una kermesse donde habrían globos, juegos y todo aquello que les gustaba. Se despedían de su maestra para salir al encuentro de sus padres. Any como siempre fue la última en salir. Aunque se llevaba bastante bien con sus compañeros no entendía ese ímpetu por querer salir o entrar antes que los demás.

- ¿Va a ir a la fiesta, Maestra? -preguntó después de que ya se había despedido.

- Claro. Alguien tiene que ganar en el tiro al blanco ¿no crees?

- Si, usted siempre -contestó emocionada. Se despidió con su mano.

Atravesó el patio de la escuela, aún habían bastantes niños por los que no llegaban todavía. Pero su mamá siempre llegaba temprano.

- ¡Any, Any! -gritó una de sus compañeras corriendo hacia ella.- ¿Si vas a ir a verme cantar? -la niña, de nombre Dana, era su mejor amiga e iba a participar en un concurso de canto con motivo de la fiesta.

- Mi mamá y yo estaremos en primera fila -dijo volteando hacia donde su mamá ya la esperaba, saludando a las dos niñas desde lejos cuando la vieron.

- De acuerdo ¡adiós!

Siguió su camino a la puerta de salida. La maestra que entregaba a los niños a sus padres se despidió de ella también. Corrió a abrazar a su mamá una vez que estuvo afuera.

- ¡Mami! -dijo mientras era cargada.

- Hola mi cielo ¿te divertiste hoy en clases?

- Mucho. Te hice un dibujo. Y Danna va a cantar mañana en el festival.

- ¿Y le dijiste que ahí estaremos?

- En primera fila -contestó sonriente.

- Bien. Ahora vamonos a casa.

- Hasta luego, señora Duillart -se despidió la maestra de la puerta.

La villa en que vivían más bien tenía el aspecto de una ciudad pequeña. Tenían tres escuelas primarias y dos secundarias. A media hora viajando en tren se llegaba a varias de las otras ciudades, así que los jóvenes no tenían la necesidad de mudarse de sus casas para continuar con sus estudios. Si bien estaban asentados en la base de una montaña, ello no impedía que tuvieran dos hospitales muy completos, centros de abastecimiento, un teatro, parques, y que sin embargo todo se mantuviera en la normalidad. Todas las calles estaban pavimentadas, algunas eran de concreto, pero la gran mayoría eran empedradas, con perfecta iluminación por las noches. Las casas aún conservaban ese aire de antigüedad y tranquilidad. No podían imaginarse viviendo en otro lugar.

Caminaban con rumbo a su casa. Eran de las pocas personas que no vivían en el pueblo. Tenían su casa en lo que podía llamarse los suburbios. Casas alejadas de la concentración, con patios más amplios, a las cuales se podía llegar a pie o en carro. Ellas siempre habían optado por caminar o hacer uso de los transportes públicos. Su hogar no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela.

- ¿Y qué hiciste hoy?

- Aprendí a sumar: seis y ocho es igual a catorce. Y si sumas uno mas cuatro es cinco.

- ¡¿Todo eso aprendiste?

- Te hice un dibujo -se detuvo para sacar de su mochila su trabajo.

- Any espera a la casa...

- ¡Mira! -la niña extendió el dibujo a su mamá. Ella palideció al verlo: ese no era un ángel. Tenía años sin ver esas imágenes, pero de ninguna forma podía olvidarlos.- ¿Te gusta mami?

- S-si... e-esta muy lindo -contestó nerviosa pero tratando que la niña no lo notara.- Vámonos.

- Es mi ángel, con el que sueño casi todas las noches ¿crees que deba darle nombre?

_- "Tenía uno" -_ pensó.- Estoy segura que eso le gustaría.

- ¿Y si elijo uno pero no le gusta?

- Cualquier nombre que tú le des le va a agradarle.

- ¿Lo crees, mami?

- Claro que si.

Llegaron a su casa sin hablar algo más el resto del camino.

- ¿Puedo ver las bananas en pijama?

- Solo un rato -dijo mientras tomaba la mochila de la niña para llevarla a su cuarto.- Pero cámbiate el uniforme ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Si mami! -la niña se quitó los zapatos y encendió la televisión

Luego de entrar al cuarto de la niña se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba calmarse. Dejó llenar un poco el lavabo y se echo agua al rostro, mientras recordaba de nuevo el dibujo de su hija. Era imposible que hubiera hecho ese dibujo. _Su_ dibujo. Se alejó de su pasado antes de que naciera. No dejó que supiera todo lo que pasó años atrás. Se había ocultado muy bien, no dejando rastros, ni siquiera recuerdos ¿cómo era posible?

Mientras en la piso de la sala, Any miraba atentamente a las bananas y a los osos mientras cantaban una canción. Se había quitado también los calcetines y movía sus pies al ritmo de la canción. Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Sabía que ese día su mamá esperaba visita del señor Otto, un hombre de cuarenta años que se dedicaba a reparaciones menores, así que corrió a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Ma´, el señor Otto ya llegó! -dijo mientras abría. Pero se quedo quieta cuando vio a la persona que estaba ahí. El recién llegado la veía también sorprendido.

- Hola -le dijo agachándose frente a ella.

- Hola -contestó Any sonriendo.

Cuando escucho el llamado de su hija dejó correr la poca agua que se juntó en el lavamanos. Secó su cara y fue a recibir al señor Otto.

- Lamento haberle llamado de improviso -empezó a decir mientras se dirigía a la sala.- Pero esta mañana cuando llevaba a Any a la escuela se rompió la... -no pudo continuar su frase. Se quedó helada al ver a la persona que estaba en la entrada de su casa. Any veía extrañada a su mamá, nunca la había visto reaccionar de esa forma ante un extraño.

- June... -dijo él, igualmente sorprendido como ella.

- ¡Mami, es mi ángel! -dijo la niña.

- Any, por favor ve a tu cuarto -dijo al sentir que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

- ¿Estás bien, mami?

- Si Any. Por favor haz lo que te digo -la niña corrió a apagar la televisión y después se fue, mirando de nuevo a su "ángel" antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

- Any... es un nombre muy lindo -comentó mientras notaba los cambios que June hizo en su persona: su cabello llegaba por abajo de los hombros, ahora lo tenía a un solo nivel y su arreglo era más sencillo.

- Shun...

- June, necesito que me escuches.

- Creí que habías muerto -dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.- Hubo un eclipse... sentí tu cosmos desaparecer.

- Hades, el dios de la muerte. Él... yo provoque ese eclipse.

- ¿Tú? -se levanto y camino hacia él.- Es imposible, ¿cómo?

- Él me eligió como su cuerpo desde mi nacimiento. Cuando termino lo de Poseidón Saori nos alejo del Santuario, y unos días después fue cuando él atacó. Murieron los caballeros dorados, fuimos al inframundo y ahí paso todo. Tuve su presencia dentro de mi... Estuve a punto de matar a mi hermano, a mis amigos, a mi diosa. ¿Recuerdas el medallón que creí era de mi madre? -ella afirmo.- No lo era. Ese medallón era el método por el que Hades me encontraría.

- ¿Por qué Hades querría usarte?

- Para no dañar su cuerpo mitológico. Elige a un humano para poseerlo y poder pelear con Athena, si es derrotado su alma solo vuelve a dormir y cuando se cumple el ciclo se repite la misma historia... él me eligió, y de no ser por Athena me hubiera convertido en un asesino.

- No Shun, tu no eres un asesino -dijo tomando sus manos.

- Cuando regresamos yo fingí que nada había pasado, que no estaba afectado, que ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero por dentro estaba destrozado. Hades me hizo ver la maldad de la que soy capaz.

- Tu sabes que es no es cierto...

- Un tiempo después de eso Marín habló conmigo ¿por qué no me dijiste que...?

- Trate de hacerlo -se separo de él.- Trate, ¿pero sabes qué? Me trataron como si fuera... como si yo... me señalaron, me rebajaron, me sentí como si fuera lo peor en la Tierra.

- Para mi siempre fuiste lo más maravilloso -trató de acercarse pero ella retrocedió.- Fui a buscarte a esa iglesia en Dapni, pero me dijeron que te habías ido y no sabían dónde encontrarte.

- ¿Pensaste que iba a estar sentada, aguardado a que fueras por mi?

- June por favor...

- No tienes idea de lo que pasé antes y después de que naciera Anny, de la forma en que tuvo que nacer... Quizá me quitaron mi armadura pero seguía siendo una amazona aunque dijeran o pensaran lo contrario. Hice lo que tenía que hacer por mi y por mi bebé.

- La Orden ya no existe -contestó luego de unos segundos de silencio

- ¿Qué?

- Regresé de Dapni y hable con Saori y mi hermano. Ikki desapareció después de eso, pero Saori se ofreció a ayudarme, a los dos. La madre Helena me dijo que ibas a ir a Holanda, íbamos a empezar a buscarte cuando apareció un árbol en el Santuario, las almas de los caballeros de oro fueron encerradas ahí. Después aparecieron Artemisa y Apolo, estaban dispuestos a destruir la Tierra, y como siempre Athena se les opuso... Fuimos a pelear al Olimpo

- ¿El Olimpo?

- Creímos que solo pasaron horas, pero en realidad pasaron tres años humanos. Athena. Saori murió en esa batalla.

- Es imposible.

- Sacrificó su cuerpo humano para que pudiéramos ganar. Ella y Seiya se sacrificaron para que nosotros pudiéramos volver a la Tierra. Sin embargo ya no poseemos nuestros cosmos: alcanzamos el nivel de los dioses, y los dioses no pueden vivir entre los humanos. Athena ganó definitivamente: ningún dios podrá volver a amenazar a la Tierra o a la humanidad. Y nosotros tuvimos que escoger entre vivir como dioses en el Olimpo, o volver como humanos.

- ¿Qué pasó con los caballeros de Oro?

- Sus almas fueron perdonadas, pero Zeus los confinó al Olimpo. Quizá ya no tengan que pelear nunca más pero también les negaron el derecho a vivir una vida normal.

- ¿Y... los demás?

- Marín y Shaina desaparecieron. Solo ellas dos siguieron en el Santuario, esperándonos. Al saber de la muerte de Athena y el destino de la Orden dijeron que ya no tenían nada que hacer. Quisimos detenerlas, pedirles que se quedaran pero fue inútil. Marín perdió a Aioria y Shaina a Seiya.

- Eso nunca fue amor. Todo eso lo provoco esa maldita ley de las máscaras. Shaina nunca tuvo la libertad de amar a quien ella quisiera. Y Marín nunca pudo estar con el hombre que ella amaba o hubiera perdido todo aquello por lo que tanto trabajó... igual que yo.

- Yo solo espero, donde sea que ellas se encuentren, que puedan encontrar la felicidad.

- ¿Quién más regreso?

- Hyoga y Shiryu.

- ¿Y tu hermano ? -a Shun se le nublaron los ojos antes de contestar.

- Cuando estaba en la isla de Reina Muerte, Ikki conoció a una muchacha: Esmeralda. Él la amaba pero murió por culpa del maestro de mi hermano. Todo este tiempo la siguió queriendo, a pesar de todo. Y Athena le concedió su deseo.

- Shun, lo lamento tanto.

- Yo habría hecho lo mismo, por ti -trato de acercarse pero ella se alejó, Shun continuó.- Regresamos a Japón y nos enteramos que Saori había vendido todo cuanto tenía, repartiéndolo en quince partes iguales. Nunca supimos exactamente en qué momento sucedió, pero nos había dejado como sus herederos, incluyendo a Seika, Kiki, Tatsumi, Marín y Shaina. Jabu y los demás habían tomado su parte después de que nosotros desapareciéramos, e hicieron lo mismo. Marín y Shaina nunca se presentaron pese a que Tatsumi les indicó varias veces que era la voluntad de Saori. Al volver nosotros, Shiryu tomó su parte y la de Kiki, y se fueron a China, donde viven con Sun-rei. Hyoga se fue a Aasgard y Seika regreso a Grecia. La parte que le correspondía a Seiya, Marín y Shaina fue donada a varios orfanatos y hospitales. Tatsumi me ayudó en ese tiempo. La mansión Kido fue un regalo de Saori para su mayordomo y protector.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste estos años?

- Poco después de que regresamos empecé a tener las pesadillas respecto a Hades. Cuando Shiryu y Hyoga se fueron empeoraron. Pasé seis meses internado en una clínica psiquiátrica, tratando de recuperar lo que tenía, lo que fui. Me di cuenta que no lo lograría, me faltaba algo -entonces se acercó a ella- eras tú.

- Shun por favor, no digas tonterias -June quizó alejarse pero él la detuvo.

- Cuando Zeus nos preguntó si queríamos volver fui el primero en contestar. No tenía nada que pensar: tú estabas aquí, tu y... y el bebé. Había peleado por volver a verte. Yo -hizo una pequeña pausa mientras June se separaba de él para sentarse en uno de los sillones,- nosotros vivimos un par de meses en la mansión Kido al volver del Olimpo, fue cuando los otros eligieron lo que harían. Y te equivocas, sé mucho de lo que tuviste que pasar: viviste un tiempo en Italia ¿no es así? -June lo miró a los ojos cuando él se acerco- Any nació en Nàpoles.

- Es imposible... cuando Any nació ustedes debieron estar en...

- En el Olimpo. Mientras estuve en la clínica recibí una carta de Ikki. Ignoro qué o quién me la hizo llegar, pero era su letra y me enteré de todo. Abandoné ese lugar para buscarte. Mi hermano o quien la haya enviado me dijo que ibas a irte a Rottersdam así que fui a buscarte, pero solo encontré al padre Maximilian, el hombre que ayudo a mi hija a nacer.

- En la Iglesia de Dapni, él fue mi único apoyo real. Llego un día por casualidad, supo una parte de mi vida y me ayudo a ponerme en contacto con las personas a las que les debo esto. Él me acompaño en todo el viaje por Italia. Él y su hermana, Annyel, estuvieron conmigo cuando mi hija nació -enfatizó eso último.

- Cuando hable con Saori y mi hermano, cuando se fue, no lo hizo por la razón que crees. Él fue a buscarte -lo miró sorprendida,- estuvo a punto de alcanzarte en Avellino -en eso le enseñó una fotografía.- Fue cuando apareció el árbol en el Santuario.

- Nosotros nos separamos en Rottersdam. Tenía que romper con todo el pasado y Maximilian lo entendió ¿cómo me encontraste?

- No deje de buscarte aunque hayas creído lo contrario. Te busque por todas partes, pregunté en todas las estaciones, aeropuertos, hospitales e iglesias. Alguien había tenido que verte en algún momento... Hace un par de semanas estaba a punto de rendirme, cuando una mujer de uno de los albergues a los que fui llamó al hotel donde estaba. Me dijo que había venido a Suiza a ver a su hermana enferma, que quizá podía haber visto mal pero estaba segura que eras tú... Si, se equivoco pero me acercó bastante. Los datos que ella me dio me dejaron a dos horas de aquí. Solo tuve que seguir buscando.

- Shun ¿qué esperas de todo esto?

- Solo que entiendas que no te abandone, que jamás deje de pelar por ti... Te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo. Y sé que no puedo regresar el tiempo para evitarte todo el dolor por el que tuviste... por el que tuvieron que pasar, pero quiero estar contigo y con Any.

- ¿Crees que comprendes mi dolor? Estás muy equivocado -se levantó.- Fui humillada, exiliada, amenazada con ser exhibida. Fue gracias a las personas que encontré que Any y yo salimos adelante. Enterré mi pasado para poder continuar, no pienso dar marcha atrás. No sería justo para Any.

- ¿Es justo que crezca sin saber que tiene un padre, y una familia? Tu y yo crecimos como huérfanos, ella no tiene porque pasar lo mismo.

- Por favor ya basta. Olvídate de nosotras como yo lo hice de ti.

- June por favor...

- ¿Está todo bien, señora Duillart? -preguntó desde la entrada un muchacho de cabello negro y tez morena clara, que veía a Shun extrañado.

- Si, no te preocupes Valter ¿tu padre te mando?

- Él no puede venir, esta en casa de los Brunner y me mando en su lugar. Puedo quedarme si lo necesita -exclamó un tanto territorial.

- Te lo agradezco Valter pero no hace falta, ¿podrías regresar en la tarde? Any está tomando una siesta y no quiero despertarla.

- Como quiera, pero estaré por aquí cerca si lo necesita -dijo viendo a Shun mientras se retiraba.

- ¿Duillart? -preguntó Shun una vez que el muchacho se fue.- ¿Te casaste? -June no le respondió, solo le dio la espalda.- Tienes razón, no tengo nada que hacer aquí -de la chaqueta que traía sacó algo que le entregó a June.- Es para Any, acéptalo, sé que contigo no le falta nada pero es solo en caso de... Lamento haberte molestado, pero quería que supieras -se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.- Te amó y eso no cambiara nunca. Adiós June -ella se dio la vuelta para tratar de decir algo, pero solo lo vio partir. Fue cuando puso atención a lo que Shun le había dado: un sobre, en el que había una carta, y un cheque. Ikki había renunciado a su parte de la fortuna Kido, dejándolo todo a nombre del futuro hijo que naciera de ella y Shun. Reparó en la fecha, justo como Shun había dicho, era de cuando ella estuvo en Avellino. La foto, que había quedado en el sofá, era de ese entonces también: en esa imagen estaba en el quinto mes de embarazo, caminando al lado de Annyel.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón. Estaba confundida. ¡Por supuesto que seguía amando a Shun! Pero habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos que por eso mismo no podía estar con él. No podía perderlo una segunda vez, no quería arriesgarse a eso porque no podría superarlo. Por eso era mejor dejarlo ir aunque le doliera. Estaba segura que eso era lo mejor para ambos.

- ¿Mami? -Any había salido de su cuarto sin que ella lo sintiera.

- Any ¿sucede algo? -preguntó limpiándose las lagrimas que escaparon.

- Athena no quiere que estés triste.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendida.

- Ella vino a verme. Me hablo de mi papá y las cosas que pasaron. Ella me pidió que te dijera que no siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, y que esta vez las cosas no tenían porque terminar mal.

- Any -exclamó sorprendida.

- Mi papá te quiere, mucho ¿Tu ya no lo quieres?

- ¡Claro que si! Pero...

Vale la pena pelear por amor -le dijo la niña al tiempo que June sentía eso, que sin duda, era cosmos proveniente de su hija. Era el cosmos de Athena. Any corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla.- ¿Vamos a ir por mi papá?

- o -

Shun ya había avanzado bastante. Tenía que reconocer que en lo más profundo siempre supo que June no lo esperaría toda la vida, pero era preferible verlo con sus propios ojos a enterarse por alguna otra persona. Incluso aunque no le quedara nadie. Shiryu y Hyoga no regresarían a Japón, para los tres era muy doloroso regresar ahí. Habían acordado escribirse, quizá reunirse en algún momento. ¿Qué haría ahora? No lo sabía. Encontrar a June se volvió todo para él, tenía planes para una vida junto a ella. Pero eso no pasaría. Ese era el castigo por haber desafiado una ley que la misma Athena había creado. No le quedaba más que seguir adelante, aunque no supiera dónde o cómo. Se detuvo para sacar de su cartera la tarjeta con el nombre del hotel en que estaba hospedado. Recogería sus cosas y se iría.

Volteó. Supo que no estaba solo. Al hacerlo vio a June, que cargaba a Any.

- ¿June?

- Te equivocaste en algo -dijo mientras se acercaba a él.- Cambié mi apellido pero no porque me hubiera casado, lo necesitaba para seguir con mi vida... y de nada me sirve porque siempre me has hecho falta -bajó a Any, que se acercó a Shun

- Papi, el tío Ikki dice que más te vale no arruinarlo -dijo al tiempo que sujetaba su mano. Aunque extrañado por las palabras de su hija, pudo por primera vez, finalmente abrazarla.

- No te preocupes Any, todo va a estar bien -entonces se levantó para abrazar a June, que ya estaba al lado de ellos.- Te amo -dijo besándola como hacía años que no podía hacerlo.

- También te amo -June lloraba, pero esta vez de felicidad.- Ven, vamos a casa.

Los tres empezaron a andar el camino de regreso. No notaron a la pareja sentada en una cafetería cercana, que los veía alejarse. La muchacha, de cabellos rubios y reflejos violetas, fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa, seguida por el joven de cabellos tan negros que casi parecían azules. Ambos desaparecieron sin que nadie reparara en ello.


	7. Gaiden Un final, un principio

Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® Se hace uso de ellos para mantener a mi musa entretenida.

La autora no recibe ningún beneficio económico por la redacción o publicación

Cualquier parecido con la realidad (situaciones, personas, diálogos) es total y mera coincidencia.

* * *

**La ley de las amazonas**

**Un final, un principio**

La última vez que estuvo ahí todo lucía diferente. Todo era diferente. Había vida. Pero a pesar de cualquier cosa que hubiera o pasara, seguía siendo su hogar. Y siempre volvería a el.

Era primavera y el sol caía con toda su fuerza. En isla Andromeda no importaba que estación fuera, el clima siempre era igual de extremo. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún estaba acostumbrada a esas condiciones tan particulares.

Bajo del ferry que seguía llevando provisiones a los habitantes de la isla. Tenía unas dos horas para regresar al muelle antes de que el barco se fuera. Ese tiempo era suficiente. Llegar al campo de entrenamiento le tomaba menos de una hora.

Debía reconocer que los lugareños habían realizado un excelente trabajo. No quedaban rastros de los escombros ni cicatrices de la destrucción, aunque también era triste porque ya no quedaba nada que indicara que en esa planicie alguna vez hubo un campo de entrenamiento de la orden de Athena.

- ¿Estas bien? -el joven a su lado la abrazó por los hombros.

- Si, lo estaré ¿seguimos?

- Claro.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al que fue el sitio más sagrado del campo: las rocas del sacrificio. En la cima del risco de observación se levantaba una cruz de madera, el sitio de descanso del último gobernante de Isla Andromeda.

- ¿Aquí... aquí fue donde...?

- No, pero quise que este fuera el lugar.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto tú sola.

- Shun, ya pasaron 8 años. Deja de atormentante por eso ¿quieres? -dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.- Hagamos lo que venimos a hacer.

- Bien -se arrodillo frente a la tumba, donde deposito una fotografía.- Quisiera haber venido antes, Maestro, pero seguramente Usted mejor que nadie sabe por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar. Por eso es que quisimos compartir esto con usted: ella es nuestra hija, Any. Es una hermosa niña de casi siete años, es lista y muy tierna, pero cuando se enoja es tan terca como mi hermano Ikki... De alguna forma creo que ustedes ya se conocen, así que debe estar dándome la razón. Nosotros le hablamos a Any sobre lo que creemos fue su legado, y eso lo incluye a usted. No solo fue nuestro maestro, también fue nuestro amigo y nuestro padre, y enseñamos a nuestra hija a creer en lo mismo, y eso incluye a Athena. Hoy se cumplen ocho años de su muerte, pero para mi, para nosotros -dijo buscando la mano de June, que permanecía a su lado- no importa cuanto tiempo pase, lo que somos es gracias a su ejemplo, y nunca vamos a terminar de agradecerle por todo. Pronto traeremos a Any para que la conozca, ella tiene un cosmos muy poderoso, devastador si quisiera, pero al mismo tiempo es cálido y protector, justo como era el suyo... a ella también le gusta tenerlo a usted como su maestro.

- Tenemos que irnos -le recordó inclinándose junto a él.

- Claro... ¿puede hacerme un favor ? -dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la tumba.- Dígale a mi hermano que estamos bien, y cuide por nosotros a Athena. Hasta pronto, Maestro.

Ambos dieron un ultimo vistazo al lugar para emprender el camino de regreso. El mar a sus espaldas, que había estado agitado, se calmo sin razón aparente. Los restos de la cadena usada para el sacrificio se agitaron levemente aunque el viento no soplaba en ese momento.

- o -

Algunos días después

- ¿Así está bien, mamá? -preguntó Any atando su listón morado alrededor de su cintura.

- Esta perfecto, te ves preciosa -dijo June arreglando el adorno de flores blancas que usaba en su cabello.

La primavera se acercaba a Grecia, el sol aún era tibio, el viento soplaba poco y las tardes eran frescas. Nunca antes habían podido percatarse del esplendor del lugar en que ahora estaban, siempre en medio guerras y conflictos, pero ahora los restos del Santuario estaban envueltos en vegetación, y la sensación de perpetuidad era increíble.

- ¿Aquí nació la tía Saori?

- Bajó del cielo y apareció a los pies de la estatua de Parthenos, hacia allá -señalo June en dirección a la estatua, que aún seguía en pie, intacta- el Maestro Shion y el caballero de oro Aioros de Sagitario fueron los primeros en recibirla en la Tierra.

- ¿Y mi papá también nació aquí?

- No, tu papá nació en Japón.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a Japón?

- Pronto -suspiro mientras arreglaba el vestido de la niña.- Tu tío Ikki hubiera cumplido años en unos meses e iremos a visitarlo.

- Mi papá aún esta triste por él ¿verdad? -preguntó al tiempo que sujetaba un ramo hecho de lilas, rosas y lavanda.

- Solo un poco -contestó Shun llegando a donde ellas estaban.- Sin embargo al estar junto a ustedes esa sensación de tristeza y vacío desaparece. Tu mamá y tu son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

- Te quiero papi -dijo abrazándolo.

- Y yo a ti. ¿Listas?

- Si, lo estamos.

Los tres estaban debajo de un imponente árbol de sakura, el único en Grecia y que pocos sabían existía en ese sitio donde, cuatro años atrás, habían estado aprisionadas las almas de la última generación de caballeros de oro. El árbol crecía por la voluntad de Athena que aún permanecía en los restos de su santuario, lo hacía porque había sido la favorita de la última reencarnación de la diosa. Pero ese día había florecido por una razón muy especial.

June y Any llevaban vestidos blancos en telas y bordados de la cultura griega, Shun vestía un pantalón y camisa color hueso del mismo estilo. En un momento se pusieron uno frente al otro, olvidándose del mundo y lo que los rodeaba. Any sonrió cuando sus padres se tomaron de las manos.

- No estoy seguro de cómo hacer esto... Recuerdo que estaba atardeciendo el día que llegue a la isla -dijo Shun a June,- esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos. Y desde entonces pasaron tantas cosas que otras personas no podrían comprender, no solo los entrenamientos y las guerras, también aquellas situaciones por las que tuvimos que separarnos. Pero hoy finalmente estamos juntos, tuve tanta suerte de haber estado donde estuve, y de haberme enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Por eso prometo siempre cuidarte y protegerte, estar contigo en los buenos y malos momentos, estar a tu lado sin importar lo que pase. Siempre voy a amarte por quien eres y no por lo que eres, Athena ha escuchado mis votos, ella es testigo de lo mucho que te amo. Por eso te pregunto -él tomo sus manos- ¿June de Camaleón, quieres casarte conmigo?

- Yo también te amo, siempre voy a hacerlo, y siempre estaré a tu lado -entonces Any abrió un pequeño cofre que tenía en sus manos, del cual Shun saco un hermoso juego de dos anillos hechos en oro y plata que combinaban perfectamente, uno para June y el otro para él.

- Y como ahora somos una familia, tengo esto para ti -sacó de uno de sus bolsillos otra cajita mucho más pequeña, dentro había una cadenita con un dije con la forma de un par de alas, colocándoselo a Any en el cuello.- Tu eres mi ángel, lo más importante en la vida de tu mamá y la mía, a ti tampoco voy a fallarte, siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites, y pase lo que pase jamás te dejaré de nuevo.

- Nunca me la quitaré, gracias papi -Shun deposito un beso en la frente de su hija, y volvió a tomar de las manos de su ahora esposa.- Te amo, June de Camaleón.

- Y yo a ti, Shun de Andrómeda.

Los pétalos del sakura caían sobre ellos, la forma que tenía Athena para bendecir la unión de una amazona y un caballero que habían nacido no solo para estar juntos, sino para cambiar el mundo en el que crecieron, para terminar con las injusticias, para terminar con la ley de las amazonas y permitir el camino al amor verdadero.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡^_^¡**

Luego de no sé cuanto tiempo desde que una amiga y yo tuvimos la idea de este fic, hoy finalmente hemos llegado al final de la misma. Muchas gracias a todos los que soportaron pacientemente todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar por muchas y diversas razones, y a todos los que, con o sin reviews, siguieron esta historia hasta el final. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado.

Y bueno, este pequeño extra creo que era lo que muchos estaban esperando, o al menos yo no me podía quedar con las ganas de escribirlo porque no sé cuando se me vuelva a dar la oportunidad de una historia de este tipo. Como tal vez hayan notado, hay una pequeña estrofa de una conocida canción llamada Lucky, de Jason Marz. Pero aclaro, es de su versión original, porque la que canta con la Sariñana esa no me gusta, la citada señorita me cae en la punta del higado pero eso es cuento aparte.

Pues creo que eso es todo por ahora. Estoy trabajando en encontrar trabajo, en mis practicas profesionales, en mi curso de contabilidad y pues mi tiempo de escribir es nulo, pero escribo cuando me es posible. Espero pronto actualizar la historia de El diario. Mientras y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo, nos estaremos viendo pronto.

Y como ya vienen las posadas coman muchos dulces, rompan piñatas, decoren sus casitas y a disfrutar la navidad, hannuka, año nuevo, acción de gracias o lo que sea que celebren, siempre y cuando lo hagan en familia y la gente que quieren, porque creo yo que eso es lo más importante.

Namarie!


End file.
